Virtual Boyfriend
by the-dancing-petals
Summary: [Sulay]"Mintalah dengan sikap yang manis"/"Sayang, belikan aku makanan dong. Udah manis kan?"/"Aku bilang manis, bukan najis."/ Dikatai jomblo tak laku, teman-teman abnormal, tetangga labil macam Suho—Lay tahu hidupnya akan selalu berputar di itu-itu saja. Semua menjadi lebih berwarna ketika ia mendapat seorang teman chat yang misterius namun... menarik./ "Username-mu alay banget."
1. Bagian I

_KRIIIIING!_

.

_**SMACK!**_

_**.**_

Kedua manik cokelat itu masih setengah menutup ketika satu tangannya berhasil mencapai meja nakas untuk membanting sebuah jam weker disana.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, pemuda itu memaksa tubuhnya bergelung keluar dari dekapan selimut, kemudian mengaum keras-keras.

Lay yakin, jika saja ia tengah berada di sebuah film animasi saat ini, sudah pasti ada uap putih yang menyembur kemana-mana dari mulutnya—atau seandainya ia adalah seekor naga, apartemennya pasti sudah hangus terbakar karena kuapannya barusan.

Lay menguap sekali lagi—kemudian mengernyitkan hidung.

.

Ew. Ia memang punya _nafas naga._

.

**Ting tong. **

Lay menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mengerang keras. Makhluk macam apa yang kiranya akan bertamu sepagi ini?

Mendengus kasar, Lay membawa kedua telapak kakinya untuk meraba lantai, mencari-cari sandal kelinci berbulunya yang seharusnya berada tepat di bawah tempat tidur. _Argh, kemana perginya?_—sejauh ini yang teraba oleh kulitnya hanyalah permukaan lantai yang dingin—_ah_, ketemu satu. Sebodo amat lah. Ia masih ngantuk. Sangat sangat ngantuk, demi Tuhan.

Hanya mengenakan satu sandal, ia menyeret tubuh kurusnya menuju ke pintu. Ia menempati sebuah apartemen bernomor 503 yang terletak di lantai tiga—bukan sebuah kompleks apartemen elit sebenarnya, namun lebih dari layak untuk ditinggali setidaknya dua orang. Dan menurutnya tempat ini cocok untuk dihuni oleh mahasiswa perantauan bernasib kantong_ mepet_ sepertinya.

Lay meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Disambut langsung oleh muka familiar yang tengah tersenyum cerah kepadanya—yang entah justru kenapa terlihat begitu menyebalkan. Dan Lay harus menahan hasratnya mati-matian untuk tidak mengayunkan pintu ini ke wajah tampan_—sok tampan_—itu.

"Selamat pagi, _Zhang Yixiiing_~"

Lay melipat tangan di depan dada dan memutar mata, "Mau apa?"

Oh, ia tidak butuh basa-basi,_ terima kasih_. Ia sudah hafal kelakuan tetangganya ini.** Terlalu hafal** sampai ia tahu, tetangga yang kaya ini tak cukup baik untuk repot-repot mengetuk pintu apartemen kecilnya hanya untuk memberinya ucapan selamat pagi. Lay tahu ada maksud terselubung dibalik ini.

"Kau sudah lihat kalender hari ini?"

Tuh kan.

_Tapi tunggu._

Lay mengerutkan kening.

Memangnya ada apa? Apa tetangganya itu sudah jatuh melarat sampai ia tak punya kalender sendiri dan ia harus bertanya padanya segala? Dan jujur saja, ia memang belum melihat kalender hari ini. Memangnya apa yang special? Hari ulang tahunnya? Hari valentine? Hari natal? Atau hari—

"Ah~ melihat wajahmu yang berkerut-kerut jelek begitu aku yakin kau tak ingat," Lelaki di depannya menghela nafas dramatis. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kemudian menyeringai tipis.

"Dasar otak udang."

"_**Hei**_!—"

"_Anyway_," Potong pemuda itu, mengabaikan Lay yang menyalak galak ke arahnya, "karena kau tak ingat, jadi dengan senang hati aku akan mengingatkan padamu. Bahwa hari ini adalah hari pengumuman ketua senat yang baru." ujarnya, lengkap dengan sebuah kuluman senyum.

Lay menepuk jidatnya, mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa? _Dan astaga_—di depan saingannya sendiri untuk merebut kursi kehormatan paling tinggi di dewan senat.

.

Saingannya.

.

_Satu-satunya._

_._

**Kim Joonmyun.**

Lay mendongak, menatap garang _tamu-_nya itu, "Tentu saja aku ingat"_—err, bohong sih,_ "—mana mungkin aku melupakan hari dimana aku akan melihatmu menangisi kekalahanmu …_ Joonmyun_?" Kini gantian Lay yang mengulas seringai tipis nan angkuh.

_Suho_ –panggilan akrabnya—masih memasang seulas senyum sebagai tanggapan, "Atau justru kau yang seharusnya bersiap-siap," Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke cuping telinga Lay, berbisik. "Karena selama aku masih ada disini, aku pastikan kau tak akan pernah mencicipi kursi ketua senat. Karena percayalah, aku selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan," Suaranya menurun beberapa oktaf, _pelan dan berbahay_a. "Kau tidak tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa,_ Zhang_."

Lay bersumpah ia bisa merasakan seringaian itu di telinganya, meremangkan bulu roma di sekitar lehernya. Ia baru bisa kembali bernafas normal ketika pemuda itu akhirnya menarik diri beberapa saat kemudian.

Ia menegak ludah, gugup. Entah gugup karena ancaman yang dilontarkan Suho, atau lebih karena jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat tadi. _Ya Tuhan…_

Lay berdehem, berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi dengan memasang wajah datar, "Memangnya aku peduli, gitu?" tantangnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Suho angkat bahu tak acuh, kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk melambai manis, "Semoga sukses,_ Yixingie~_"

Suho sudah akan berbalik pergi ketika tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Melirik ke bawah, ia nyengir lebar ke arah Lay yang menatapnya garang,

.

"_Boxer_-mu bagus, omong-omong."

.

Lay melotot kaget.

Ia mengikuti arah pandang Suho. Menunduk ke bawah dan…

_Fak_.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGH!"

.

.

.

.

**Virtual Boyfriend**

.

**disclaimer:** character's not mine.  
_genre(s):_ romance. drama. comedy(maybe)  
_rated:_ **T+** (For swearing and etc)

.

**Warning:**  
_OOC_. **Garing**._ BoysLove_. **Bahasa non baku**! _Typos! _**Modern!AU**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

_5.676 words._

**.**

**.**

_**BLAM!**_

Lay membanting keras pintu di belakangnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disana. Ia terduduk perlahan-lahan, beringsut di lantai dengan dagu menempel di kedua lutut. Mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya yang memburu, dan menghilangkan sensasi panas yang membakar kulit wajahnya.

_Sial._ Bagaimana ia tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia berdiri di luar hanya dengan mengenakan **boxer**?

Apalagi _boxer_ merah muda yang sedikit kumal dengan gambar _unicorn_ di setiap sisinya ini.

Lay menunduk ke bawah, mengernyit.

_Memangnya kenapa harus malu?_

_._

Boxer-nya tidak jelek-jelek amat kok.

.

Suho saja bilang bagus tadi.

.

Suho…

…_Suho..._

**...fak**.

.

Sungguh, sejak kedatangan Kim Joonmyun di apartemen 508—yang kebetulan tepat berseberangan dengannya—Lay merasa hidupnya jadi kacau. _Benar-benar kacau._

Terlebih ketika Lay mengetahui bahwa orang rese itu ternyata satu kampus juga dengannya. Dan sekarang, mereka tengah bersaing memperebutkan posisi yang sama di jajaran dewan senat. _Great._

Semenjak mereka bertetangga, tak ada hari yang terlewati tanpa teriakan dan jeritan mengudara. Membuat beberapa tetangga di lantai tiga merasa risih dan terpaksa memanggil polisi khusus untuk menasihati kedua pemuda labil itu. Suho beralibi bahwa ia meneriaki Lay karena ketenangannya diganggu, sementara Lay juga mengadukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya, perang absurd tanpa ujung yang jelas itu pun berlanjut hingga sekarang. Para tetangga pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan lingkungan ciptaan kedua pemuda itu.

Apa salahnya kalau Lay merasa tidak terima? Ia sangat merasa terganggu dengan eksistensi sang tetangga depan rumah yang bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari tante-tante dalam masa haid.

Lay tidak salah. _Ya, ia tidak salah_. Ia tidak salah dengan segala hal _absurd_ yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tetangga duluan lah yang suka mencari perkara. Setiap kali mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, sudah pasti Suho akan mengucapkan hal-hal tak penting yang selalu berhasil membuat Lay kesal dan malu setengah mati. Seperti barusan.

"Tetangga mesum, sok ganteng, tukang komentar, dasar reseeeee!" Lay berseru kencang,** berharap sekali** umpatannya mampu terdengar sampai ke apartemen _sang tetangga_. "Pendek, menyebalkan, tukang usil, sialan!"

Mereka sudah bertetangga selama hampir lebih dari setahun. Dan selama itu pula, mereka memang tidak pernah akur. Hari-hari mereka selalu saja diwarnai dengan adu argumen, umpatan, makian, bahkan tak jarang adu fisik.

Lay masih ingat ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya.

Sosok pemuda dengan wajah _angelic_ yang tampan, detail kontur wajahnya yang menawan, lengkungan senyum sehangat mentari, dengan aura tenang yang menguar dari tiap gestur tubuhnya.

.

Bohong kalau Lay bilang ia tidak terpesona.

Ia bahkan hampir dibuat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

_Hampir_...

.

Namun semua kesan diatas hilang seketika tatkala Lay berinsiatif untuk menyapa tetangga barunya itu dengan membawa sepotong kue yang telah disiapkannya sendiri sejak pagi buta. Dan kalian tahu apa? Bukannya mendapat ucapan terima kasih dan ulasan senyum atas jerih payahnya, yang didapatnya jutsru—

.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Terlalu banyak kalori. Dan aku tidak menerima makanan dari orang asing."

.

Lalu**—BRAK**! Pintu ditutup di depan ujung hidungnya begitu saja.

Bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkedip dan mengatakan sapatah kata—atau_ makian sekalipun_.

.

Alhasil, Lay pun pulang ke rumah dengan sekotak utuh kue dan mata sembab.

.

Tidak. Ia tidak menangis saat itu kok.

.

"Hah, tidak suka makanan manis," Lay mencibir, "Pantas dia tidak tinggi-tinggi."

Lay kesal. Terlalu kesal sampai ia tidak mempedulikan kesinkronan kalimatnya barusan. Tanpa sengaja, kedua bola matanya menangkap jam dinding yang tergantung di sudut ruangan telah menunjuk angka pukul tujuh.

_Pukul tujuh…_

_._

…Sementara rapat senat akan dimulai jam setengah delapan….

.

.

.

Krik.

"Oh, shit aku bisa terlambat!"

Cepat-cepat Lay menghambur ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu.

—lalu keluar lagi karena ia menyadari ia belum menyambar handuknya dan—

.

—_BRUGH._

.

"ADUH, BOKONGKUUU!"

.

.

…Lay terpeleset, saudara-saudara.

* * *

.

_"—Rapat senat akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi dan kau belum datang—YA TUHAN, KAU DIMANA ZHANG YIXIIIIING?"_

Lay menghentikan kegiatannya menarik resleting ransel untuk menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Berusaha menyelematkan fungsi gendang telinganya dari suara melengking Baekhyun di seberang.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu aku memang terlambat. Tenang saja, aku akan sampai disana secepatnya."

_Diktat, tempat pensil, notebook_—Lay rasa hanya itu. Sementara ia berusaha menyeimbangkan kedua kakinya untuk terus melangkah lebih cepat menembus kerumunan orang-orang di jalanan yang penuh sesak.

"_Apanya yang tenang saja? Kau harus tahu kalau Kyuhyun-sunbae sudah mencak-mencak dari tadi, tahu!"_

Lay memutar bola mata, "Iya, iya. Bawel sekali. Aku bangun kesiangan, asal kau tahu."

Baekhyun mendecak di ujung sambungan, _"Pasti karena kau begadang nonton drama kan?_"

"Hei, kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Mana mungkin kan aku melewatkan episode terakhir drama itu kan? Dan kau mesti tahu betapa seksinya Lee Min Hoo ketika—_TAKSIIIIIII_!"

Lay spontan memekik tatkala bola matanya menangkap sebuah sedan putih dengan lampu yang menyala di bagian atasnya. Ia segera berlari kecil menuju lokasi pemberhentian taksi tersebut—mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sekarang ngedumel tentang kupingnya yang berdenging akibat teriakannya barusan.

_Cklek!—_

Dengan satu tangan menyangga ponsel, Lay menarik salah satu pintu taksi dan menyamankan diri di jok belakang, sebelum menaruh perhatiannya kembali ke ponselnya.

"Sampai dimana tadi? Ah iya—kau harus lihat bagaimana tubuhnya ketika ia sedang_ topless_ dan—"

.

**"Apa yang kau lakukan disini**?"

.

Lay termenung. _Tunggu._

Sepertinya ia pernah dengar suara ini di suatu tempat. Suara yang tidak asing.

_Sangat tidak asing._

_._

Suara…

.

_Suara…_

.

"Joonmyun?"

.

Ia menoleh cepat-cepat ke arah sumber suara. Bertatapan langsung dengan kedua bola mata Suho yang kini tengah memicing berbahaya ke arahnya.

**Dan catat**, sekali lagi jarak mereka begitu dekat.

_Terlalu dekat, demi Tuhan_.

Ujung hidung mereka hampir bergesakan, dan bahkan Lay bisa merasakan hembus nafas_ mint_ orang ini menerpa wajahnya.

Dan_—watefak_. Bagaimana makhluk satu ini bisa ada disini? Ia yang melihat taksi ini duluan, kurang ajar.

.

Lay menggeram pelan. Kemudian mengingat Baekhyun yang masih berada di seberang sambungan,

"Sudah dulu ya, Baekhyun-ah. Ada om-om nyebelin yang kepingin merebut taksiku."

**Click.**

Ia memutus panggilan dan memasang tampang sejudes-judesnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu." Kedua bola mata Lay menyipit, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seenaknya saja merebut_ taksi orang_." Lay memastikan kalimatnya terutarakan dengan penuh penekanan. Secara tidak langsung ingin mengultimatum bahwa seharusnya taksi ini adalah milik-**NYA**.

Tapi entah mungkin orang itu memang tidak tahu diri atau apa, ia mengabaikannya begitu saja dan malah berseru pada sang supir taksi.

"Seoul University, pak."

Supir taksi pun balas tersenyum ramah di jok depan. "Baik, Tuan."

Lay tersentak dan mendelik. "_Oh tidak bisa_—" Ia menoleh pada supir taksi di depan yang sudah akan bersiap menekan pedal gas, "Jangan jalan dulu pak. Aku yang pakai taksi ini!" Ia membuka paksa pintu samping tempat Suho duduk, mendorong kasar bahu pemuda itu agar tubuhnya yang sudah berada di dalam bodi rigid taksi keluar lagi—meski sebenarnya hampir mustahil mengingat Suho yang malah tampak kekeuh menempelkan bokongnya di kursi.

"Brengsek, aku duluan yang menyetop taksi ini!"

"Hei bung! Aku duluan yang duduk disini, kalau kau lupa." Suho berujar santai sembari menunggu taksi untuk segera melaju—yang tentu saja tidak mungkin terjadi karena tangan Lay yang masih kekeuh memagangi pintu sekuat tenaga. _Oh, astaga._

"Tetap saja ini taksiku!"

"Gundulmu."

"Keluar!"

"Moh!"

Lay mengerang frustasi, "Mengalahlah sedikit. Aku sudah terlambat, tahu!"

"Begitu juga aku."

Lay balas mendecak sinis, "Oh, ya ampun, lihat ini. Kau yang mengingatkanku tentang rapat itu sendirinya malah telat."

Suho melotot, tampak tersinggung. "Oh, yeah? Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan menampakkan batang hidungmu disana kalau bukan karena aku yang mengingatkanmu kan? Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Nggak sudi!"

Suho mendorong Lay jauh-jauh, "Ya sudah, tidak ada yang memaksamu datang kesana kok! Karena jelas-jelas ketua senatnya adalah _**AKU.**_"

"Enak saja!"

Supir taksi pun berdehem, takut-takut melirik ke arah jok belakang yang kini telah berubah menjadi "medan perang". Ia berusaha bertanya dengan nada sesopan mungkin, meski sebenarnya ia mulai gondok juga. "Jadi kita mau kemana, tuan-tuan?"

Namun diantara Suho dan Lay tak ada yang menggubrisnya. Mereka terlalu larut dengan pertempuran mereka. Dorong-dorongan, jambak-jambakan, bahkan kata-kata makian pun ikut melayang. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang diluar sana ketika mereka melihat sebuah taksi yang bergoyang-goyang sendiri di pinggir jalan.

…Emmm, _yeah_.

.

"_FAK_! TANGANKU TERJEPIT UDIK!"

"KAU DULUAN YANG MENGINJAK KAKIKU PENDEK!"

"_E-ehm, tuan-tuan_—"

"APA MASALAHMU SIH? BUKANKAH KITA JUGA SEARAH?"

"MEMANG! TAPI AKU SAMA SEKALI NGGAK SUDI DUDUK SATU JOK DENGANMU!"

_"Tuan-tuan—"_

"KALO GITU TINGGAL DUDUK AJA DI DEPAN!"

"TAPI AKU JUGA NGGAK SUDI SATU TAKSI DENGANMU!"

"_A-anu… tuan-tu—"_

"KALO NGGAK MAU YA TINGGAL TURUN! GITU AJA REPOT!"

"IH, OGAH—"

"OI, KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTILAH BERTENGKAR! BERISIK TAU!"

.

.

_SIIIIING_.

Hening.

.

Keduanya kompak terdiam.

Mereka berdua kini dibuat beringsut tak berdaya di jok belakang, duduk anteng dengan muka ketakutan. Ciut sudah nyali kedua makhluk adam itu karena bentakan sang supir taksi barusan.

"Begini kan enak," Aura gelap yang sempat menyelubungi sang supir taksi pun lenyap seketika. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum manis pada Suho dan Lay yang menatapnya ngeri—

"Nah, sekarang kita mau kemana, Tuan-tuan?"

* * *

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian berdua ternyata berangkat barengan,"

Baekhyun ikut berkomentar tatkala ia tak sengaja mendapati Suho dan Lay keluar dari taksi yang sama di depan gerbang. Ia terkikik, "Aku pikir kalian musuhan."

"**MEMANG IYA**!"

Keduanya menyalak kompak, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

Baekhyun pun memutar mata malas, "Iya, iya. _Geez…_" Ia melirik jam tangannya lalu mendecak, "Ayo cepat, kita sudah sangat terlambat, tahu!"

Ia meraih tangan Suho dan Lay dan terpaksa menyeret kedua manusia itu ke ruang rapat sebelum pertumpahan darah sempat terjadi. Mengingat dua orang itu yang masih terus-terusan saling ejek, saling tendang, dan saling dorong tanpa ada yang sudi mengalah. Selain itu Baekhyun juga tak mau jadi '_menu sarapan'_ Kyuhyun. Tidak, terima kasih.

.

_Tok tok._

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruang rapat, dan membukanya ketika akhirnya ia mendengar seruan perintah masuk dari dalam sebelum kemudian mendorong terlebih dahulu punggung dua teman idiotnya ke dalam.

Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di pusat ruangan menghadiahi mereka sebuah delikan tajam, plus sindiran pedas, "Aku pikir kalian tidak akan datang. Syukurlah kalau kalian berdua masih hidup."

"Maaf _sunbae_," ucap Suho dan Lay bersamaan. Saling merapatkan diri, menjewer mulut masing-masing, dan memasang wajah berkerut parut. Mereka kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi masing-masing. Lay bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun sementara Suho duduk berseberangan dari mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun kembali mengambil alih pusat perhatian dengan deheman keras, "Jadi karena kedua calon ketua senat kita sudah hadir di ruang rapat , maka kita bisa segera mengetahui hasilnya…"

Lay duduk dengan perasaan tegang luar biasa. Berkali-kali ia harus menggigit bibir, menggigit kuku, bahkan menggigit meja—kalau perlu—untuk meredam rasa gugupnya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, disebelahnya Baekhyun pun berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Ia memalingkan pandangan ke seberang. Memperhatikan Suho yang tampak tenang-tenang saja di kursinya.

Suho yang sepertinya merasa diperhtikan balas memandang ke arahnya, menyeringai kecil dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti— _"Aku yang akan menang_."

Lay mendesis pelan, menggumam balik. "Dalam mimpimu, pendek."

Suho hanya balas menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya, seolah-olah_ lipsync_ mengikuti perkataan Lay barusan. Seolah bibirnya seksi saja,_ ew_.

"Dan, hasil votingnya adalah…"

Lay kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan was-was. Sementara Kyuhyun memandangnya sekilas dengan lengkungan senyum tampan, namun tak setampan senyum Suho—

—_He?_! Ya ampun, mikir apa dia barusan?

Tak setampan senyum Suho?

Berarti secara tidak langsung ia mengakui kalau Suho memang tampan dong?

Mengakui bahwa Suho memang terlihat menawan ketika ia tersenyum.

Apalagi ketika mata sipitnya tengelam karena senyumannya yang—

.

"…Seri."

.

—_se-se—ri…apa?_

_._

"Apa?"

"…Apa?"

"Iya… apa?"

"Apanya yang '_apa'_?"

"Seri. Apanya yang seri?"

.

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata ke arah Lay yang menciut di kursinya karena ditatap seperti itu. "Apa kau tidak memperhatikan perkataanku Zhang Yixing? Aku bilang hasil voting kalian 'seri'. Sama.** Imbang**."

_Hah._

_Haaah._

"HAAAAAAAAAH!" Lay berteriak kencang, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari peserta rapat yang lain. "Kok bisa?"

Kyuhyun angkat bahu, "Mungkin karena kampanye kalian saat pemilu kemarin sama-sama berhasil? Harus kuakui, kalian memang dua peserta yang kompetitif," salut Kyuhyun, mengangguk-anggukan kepala sebelum kembali memasang tampang datar. "Tapi karena kami tidak bisa menempatkan dua ketua senat sekaligus, jadi kami sepakat untuk membuat satu keputusan, dengan menempatkan satu diantara kalian menjadi ketua dan yang satu sebagai wakil ketua." jelas Kyuhyun, sembari mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Lay yang mendengarnya pun langsung membenahi posisi duduknya, harap-harap cemas. Setidaknya masih ada peluang untuknya.

.

"…jadi…"

_Astagaastagaastaga—_

_._

"…sudah diputuskan…"

_Dag. Dig. Dug. Duer—_

_._

"…bahwa…."

.

_Bahwa…_

_Bahwaaa_

_Bahwaaaaaa…._

_._

"….bahwa Kim Joonmyun adalah ketua senat yang baru dan Zhang Yixing sebagai wakilnya."

.

Lay mangap.

Suho _smirk_.

Kyuhyun_ stay cool._

.

"…."

"…."

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…Emm, kenapa kau tidak protes, Yixing?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Lay, menatap khawatir sahabatnya yang tampak diam di tempat, tak bergerak. Ia menyentuh bahu pemuda itu, kemudian mengguncang-guncangkannya perlahan.

"Lay…"

Lay mengedipkan mata, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong. "Astaga Baekhyun...sepertinya aku harus segera memeriksakan telingaku ke dokter…"

"Lay…"

"Oh ya ampun, Baek! Sepertinya aku baru saja mendengar Kyuhyun sunbae mengatakan bahwa si pendek itu yang berhasil menduduki jabatan ketua senat—"

"Lay, itu—"

"Maksudku nggak mungkin kan? Apalagi dia bilang aku yang akan jadi wakil ketuanya. Yang benar saja—"

"Lay—"

"Astaga, Baek! TAMPAR AKU DAN SELAMATKAN AKU DARI MIMPI BURUK IN—"

—**SLAPS!** "O-ow Baek—"

"Diamlah Lay! Pendengaranmu baik-baik saja dan kau tidak sedang mimpi buruk! Ini nyata, tahu!"

.

Lay berkedip tiga kali, menatap Kyuhyun sembari memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah akibat tamparan Baekhyun barusan.

_Tunggu. Tunggu. Berarti yang tadi itu_—

"HEEEEEH, jadi maksudnya aku bakal jadi** bawahan**orang itu selama setahun gitu?" pekiknya sembari menunjuk Suho di seberang.

"Secara teknis, ya."

"Ya ampun! Kenapa harus dia yang jadi ketuanya dan aku wakilnya? Kenapa bukan aku ketuanya dan dia wakilnya?"

Kyuhyun menekan pangkal hidungnya sabar, "Yeah, karena kami pikir Suho lebih punya pengalaman di dewan senat kampus, Yixing. Kau ingat periode kemarin dia menempati posisi kesekertariatan kan?"

Lay mencak-mencak, "Iya tapi—_ini nggak adil_! Aku mau ada _votin_g ulang!"

"Kau pikir semudah itu? Pemilu ulang juga butuh anggaran dan waktu, tahu," Di seberang meja Suho mencibir, "Kampus ancur deh kalau sampai dipegang oleh orang sepertimu." lanjutnya dengan senyum mengejek, sengaja mengompori Lay.

"WOI!" Lay berseru, tidak terima, "Ngaca dulu, dong! Kau pikir kau bisa lebih baik dariku?"

"Oh, tentu saja."

"Dasar pendek."

"Kuda jadi-jadian."

"ABG Tua!"

"Tukang pikun!"

"Aku sumpahin kau nggak bakal bisa ereksi lagi!"

"Enak aja!"

"AMIN YA TUHAAAN!"

"YA JANGAN DIAMININ, GEBLEK!"

"**STOP, STOP**!"

Suara Kyuhyun menggelegar, menghentikan adu mulut tak penting kedua manusia itu. Ia menutup mata sembari memijat sudut dahinya yang kini mulai berkedut-kedut hebat. _Astaga. Anak-anak ini..._ Bisa-bisanya debat dari ketua senat sampai ereksi.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan menoleh pada Suho setelahnya, "Bagaimana menurutmu keputusanku tadi Suho?"

Suho berdehem, menjawab kalem dari kursinya, "Aku sih oke oke saja. Toh, bukan aku yang jadi **pesuruh-**nya—"

"Hei aku bukan pesuruh—"

"Mulai sekarang ya—"

"_Son of a_—"

"DIAM!" Kyuhyun berseru keras, sekali lagi memotong argumen mereka berdua. Hah, ia jadi ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri menyerahkan kekuasaan dewan senat kampus pada mereka berdua._ Ya Tuhan~ semoga keputusannya ini memang yang terbaik~_

Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi, "Nah—berarti Suho, kau** ketua-**nya dan Yixing, kau** wakil-**nya—keputusan final dan** tidak ada bantahan**!" tambah Kyuhyun begitu ia melihat Lay sudah akan membuka mulut lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesah dan melirik arlojinya, sebelum kemudian berkata lantang,

"Kalau begitu, rapat resmi ditutup."

Semua peserta rapat perlahan-lahan mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Beberapa ada yang terkikik geli ketika mereka melewati Lay dan Suho.

Lay memutar mata, sementara ia masih enggan untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Sedang Baekhyun sudah nyelonong pergi mendahuluinya menuju toilet— keadaan darurat, katanya.

Suho yang melihatnya berdehem, kemudian melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati Lay yang tengah bersungut-sungut di seberang.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku yang akan menang, Zhang?" Suho berdecak, melipat tangan di depan dada, "Ah, tapi aku ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu. Keberhasilanmu menjadi—" Ia membungkuk sedikit, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kiri Lay, "**—babu**."

Kemudian Suho cepat-cepat berlari, menjauh dari Lay yang terlihat ingin sekali melemparnya dengan kursi.

"MIMPI SAJA SANA!" Lay mengabaikan tawa keji Suho dibelakangnya dan memilih untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, menggeram.

_Fabulus_.

Atau bahasa lainnya—

.._.matilah ia._

* * *

.

"Aku nggak ngerti. Kenapa sih aku kena sial terus,"

"Lay—"

"Ya ampun, apa Tuhan begitu membenciku? Maksudku—aku sadar kalau aku memang punya banyak kesalahan selama aku hidup di dunia ini—"

"Lay—"

"Aku sering menghina si pendek itu, sering berkata kasar. Aku jarang belajar, lebih suka baca komik ketimbang baca textbook—"

"Lay, kau—"

"Aku suka mengeluh ketika diberi tugas. Aku juga suka menggosipkan orang lain. Aku pernah menumpahkan teh di diktat Luhan dan malah menuduh Baekhyun—"

"—_OH JADI KAU YANG_—"

"Aku bahkan pernah bolos kuliah, diam-diam makan saat di kelas. Aku sering tidur di kelas. Jarang memperhatikan dosen mengajar—_Ya ampun_, kalau dihitung mungkin kesalahanku bisa tembus angka triliunan!"

"LAY—"

"Ya Tuhan, maafkanlah hambamu in—"

"OI LAY! MUNCRAT KEMANA-MANA TAU!"

Lay berhenti mengoceh. Ia menyapukan pandangan, menyadari banyak percikan kuah bulgogi yang sedang dikunyahnya mengotori permukaan meja dimana-mana, bahkan ada beberapa yang tampak menetes di halaman diktatnya yang memang sengaja dibiarkannya terbuka sedari tadi di atas meja.

Lay nyengir kuda menatap Baekhyun, "Maaf, Baekki-ah~" pintanya dengan nada manja.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata jemu, lalu melemparkannya segulung tisu, "Kau masih jengkel soal kekalahanmu—" Lay mendelik, namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya, "—kekalahmu dari Suho itu?"

Lay mendesah panjang. Ia membenahi posisi duduknya dengan menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, "Tentu saja. Aku masih belum terima, tahu. Martabatku sudah jatuh, dan dengan begini dia akan semakin meremehkanku." kata Lay lesu, jemarinya memainkan selembar tisu di meja, "Baekhyun, bisakah kau bayangkan apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya padaku dengan posisinya itu? Dia pasti akan menyiksaku."

"Iya sih, aku yakin dia pasti tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menyiksamu, " ujar Baekhyun santai, dan justru makin membuat Lay lemas saja. "Tapi terus-terusan meratapi nasib juga tidak akan merubah apapun."

_Black forest_ yang dipesan Baekhyun pun terhidang di atas meja beberapa saat kemudian. Bertatakan piring porselen dan garpu perak yang dipoles mengkilap. Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan piringnya dari jangkauan Lay ketika dilihatnya sahabatnya itu sudah ancang-ancang ingin mencomotnya.

"Pelit."

"Biarin."

Dan baru saja Baekhyun akan menyuapkan sepotong _black forest_-nya ke mulut, seseorang menghantam keras punggungnya—

"**HEI YO JOMBLO-JOMBLO NGGAK LAKU!**"

"_—OHOK_!" Baekhyun tersedak_. _Bisa dirasakannya beberapa remahan potongan kue itu menerobos paksa ke rongga hidungnya. Ia mendelik ke arah Lay yang cekikikan di seberang meja, dan menoleh untuk menyembur si pelaku penganiayaannya kali ini. "—_LUHAN SIALAN_!"

Yang dimaksud hanya pasang cengiran lebar tanda damai. Luhan lantas mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun, dengan muka tanpa dosa menyerut habis segelas_ orange juice_ di meja milik Lay.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan kali ini, hei para jomblo?" tanyanya penasaran, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lay, "Dan kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, hm? Galau ya?"

Luhan juga merupakan sahabat mereka meski sebenarnya Luhan ini setingkat di atas Baekhyun dan Lay—atau dengan kata lain, Luhan ini adalah senior mereka berdua. Mereka berkenalan saat ospek dulu, yang kebetulan saat itu Luhan adalah bagian dari panitia ospek yang membimbing kelompok Lay dan Baekhyun. Selain itu, Luhan juga dikenal sebagai salah satu jajaran mahasiswa populer disini—selain karena penampilan fisiknya yang memang _breath-taking_, ia juga anggota tim futsal kampus yang memang suka dielu-elukan banyak orang.

"Dia sedang kesal soal senat-senatan itu." jawab Baekhyun tak acuh sembari mengunyah kasar _black-forest-_nya, masih setengah jengkel pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat alis sebagai respon, "Kenapa? Kau gagal dapat posisi di dewan senat?" tanyanya pada pemuda ber-_dimple_ itu.

Lay mendesah halus, "Berhasil sih. Tapi aku hanya dapat posisi wakil ketua."

"Loh, bagus dong. Setidaknya kan kau dapat jabatan disana. Tinggi lagi," Luhan memandang Lay skeptis, "Ratusan orang berani bertaruh untuk mendapat posisimu itu, asal kau tahu."

Lay_ face-palming_ dan menggeram,

"Iya sih, kalau ketuanya bukan Kim Joonmyun."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"—BUAHAHAHAHA!" Luhan terbahak, cukup kerasa sampai beberapa buah kepala di kantin menoleh ke meja mereka, "_Pfft_—muahaha! Jadi kau dikalahkan oleh **sainganmu** itu? Si_ Joonjoon_ itu? Pfffft—_oh my gaaad_!" sahut Luhan over-dramatis, kemudian menyenggol Baekhyun dengan sikunya, "Astaga, coba bayangkan, _Baek!_ Bocah ini bakal setahun jadi babu—haha. Oh ya ampun, nasibmu Lay~"

Baekhyun disebelahnya mencoba menahan tawa, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan bergabung bersama Luhan menertawakan Lay yang makin beringsut di tempat duduknya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Astaga, aku heran kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan kalian," desis Lay pelan. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu dan jengkel, sementara dua teman idiotnya itu masih terbahak-bahak di seberang meja, "Berhentilah tertawa, kalian berdua!"

Tawa Luhan dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya mereda, dan benar-benar berhenti tatkala seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung Luhan dan mengecup kilat pipi pemuda itu.

"Hai,_ babe_."

Luhan nyengir lebar, "Hai, _Hunnie_."

Yang dipanggil '_Hunnie_' pun hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk merapatkan diri pada Luhan, sedang satu lengannya terjulur untuk memeluk pinggangnya protektif. Luhan balas tersenyum. Ia menarik dagu pemuda itu dan menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman panjang. Manis, namun sensual.

Lay dan Baekhyun kompak memeletkan lidah. Rasanya isi perut mereka bisa keluar kapan saja jika terus-terusan disuguhi adegan 'pencuci mata' macam ini.

Luhan menarik diri, sedikit terengah, dan berpaling untuk menyeringai kecil pada mereka berdua.

"Iri ya? Dasar jomblo."

"Pffft~"

Sehun disebalahnya terkekeh, mengecup pipi Luhan sekali lagi, "Jangan begitu, _dear_."

"Maaf Hunnie bunny~"

"**PFFFFFFFT**~"

Luhan mendelik tajam. "Nah, daripada kalian para jomblo galau untuk malam minggu nanti—terutama kau Lay—lebih baik kalian coba kunjung situs _exoplanet. com_, "

Kening Lay berkerut, memandang mereka bergantian, "_ex_—apa?"

Baekhyun menjentikkan jari, "_exoplanet. com,_" ulangnya, "Itu lho salah satu situs _chatroom_ yang sedang nge-_trend_ akhir-akhir ini. Semacam forum perjodohan muda-mudi begitu lah."

"Forum perjodohan?"

"Yep, disana kau bisa mencari kira-kira siapa jodohmu," timpal Luhan sambil menyuapi Sehun sesendok _black forest_ milik Baekhyun.

Kening Lay mengerut makin dalam, "Lalu kenapa kau mengusulkan situs ini pada kami?" tanyanya pada Luhan. Sedetik kemudian ia menyipitkan mata ke arahnya, "Kau tidak mengira kami ini benar-benar tidak laku kan?"

"Memang iya kan?"

"_Sialan_," Lay mendesis, melipat tangan di depan dada dan memandang Luhan dengan angkuh, "Aku dan Baekhyun tidak sudi mengunjungi situs-situs forum perjodohan seperti itu. Kami bisa cari sendiri. Lagipula, banyak kok yang ngantri jadi pacar kami. Ya kan Baek?" ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun, meminta dukungan.

Baekhyun nyengir tanpa dosa, "Sebenarnya aku sudah jadi _member_ disana selama sebulan belakangan ini."

Kata-kata Baekhyun membuat rahang Lay ingin melorot sampai ke lantai, "Ap-_apa_?" Ia memandang Baekhyun tidak percaya kemudian mendesis, _"Penghianat_."

Baekhyun hanya angkat bahu.

Luhan menyeringai, "Nah, _Laylay~_ tidak ada salahnya kan kau mencoba gabung disana? Asal kau tahu saja, aku dan Hunnie juga berkenalan di situs itu, tahu. Dan kami tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kami juga satu kampus." Ia berkata, bertukar senyum dengan Sehun sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap Lay, "Kau bisa _have fun_ dengan member lain disana. Menemukan banyak sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Dan siapa tahu juga ada yang kecantol denganmu kan?"

"Yep." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, " Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal. Coba saja,"

Lay mendengus.

" Nggak akan."

* * *

.

Suara tarian jemari di atas _keyboard_ laptop terdengar mengisi kesunyian ruang kamar berbentuk persegi itu. Kamar dengan cat dominan ungu muda, pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua dengan pengharum ruangan beraroma _lavender_ yang merebak memenuhi ruang. Beberapa poster artis-artis tertentu tampak tertempel di beberapa sudut dindingnya.

Lay duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur empuknya dengan sebuah laptop menyala di pangkuan dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang terlihat berserakan mengelilinginya. Sedetik kemudian gerakan tangannya terhenti, dipijatnya bagian belakang lehernya dan diregangkannya otot-otot lengannya.

Ia menatap layar laptop dihadapannya dengan mata meredup menahan kantuk. Lay mendesah setelahnya, menyadari bahwa masih banyak_ slide_ presentasi yang harus ia selesaikan untuk mata kuliah hukum perdata besok pagi.

Ia menggerakan kursor ke atas untuk me-_minimaze_ _slide power point_-nya. Berpikir mungkin ia butuh hiburan sejenak untuk mengenyahkan rasa kantuknya.

Bola matanya tertuju pada ikon _web browser_ laptopnya dan Lay memutuskan untuk meng-_klik_ aplikasi tersebut. Ia mengetikkan sebuah alamat halaman website pada kolom _address bar_ di sudut paling atas_—www. exoplanet. com._

.

….apa?

.

Ia hanya penasaran kok. Tidak ada salahnya kan?

Lagipula ia ingin tahu seberapa bagusnya situs ini sampai anak-anak muda disini begitu menggandrunginya.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, sebuah halaman _web browser_ yang dihias dengan_ background_ dominan warna merah muda _blink blink_ terpampang di layar. Sederet slogan pun terpampang di sana—_"Welcome to Exoplanet's World! You Can Find Your Own True Love Here"—_Lay berusaha menahan tawa ketika membacanya. _Pfft._ Norak sekali.

Ia menarik kursornya ke bawah.

.

"_Wanna chat with our members here? Please __**sign in**__ or __**sign up**__ now!"_

_._

Lay terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

_Emm… coba-coba tidak ada salahnya kan?_

Karena belum memiliki akun di situs ini, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengklik pilihan _**sign-up**_ . Sebuah pemberitahuan pun muncul di layar setelahnya.

"_This is your first time here, plase select a name ID_."

Lay mulai mengetik.

_user-name:_ **UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**

**.**

…Jangan men-_judge_ dirinya, oke?

Ia tahu ia memang payah memilih _username_ yang keren.

.

"_Please select your gender_"

Tanpa ragu Lay langsung menceklik pilihan _female_—e-eh, _male _maksudnya.

"_Please enter your birthday info"_

Jemarinya dengan mahir mengetikkan rentetan angka yang sudah di hafalnya di luar kepala pada kolom yang tersedia.

"_Please choose the country where you currently lived"_

Ia mengklik lambang bendera korea disana, kemudian _loading_ beberapa saat.

"_Please upload your photo"_

_._

Lay mengerutkan kening.

**No way in hell** ia akan memampang wajah tampannya ini ke situs tidak jelas macam ini. Kalau ada gadis-gadis nakal dan om-om mesum yang tertarik padanya bagaimana? Maaf-maaf saja ya, wajah tampannya ini memang _limited edition_, tahu. Ia langsung mengklik pilihan "_skip_."

"_Your registration are succeded!"_

Lalu muncul sebuah pemberitahuan yang lain.

"_Congratulations, you are officialy become our new members now. Enjoy your time here!"_

Kemudian halaman _website_ tersebut membawanya ke profil akunnya yang telah diisinya beberapa saat yang lalu dengan foto profil yang masih kosong. Lalu ada sebuah kolom besar yang menampilkan isi chat di sebelah kanan, kolom kiri yang berukuran lebih ramping menunjukkan pengunjung _website_ itu, dan di bagian bawah terdapat kolom lain untuk mengetik dengan bermacam-macam menu tambahan lainnya.

.

**Ding!**

_**You have 1 new conversation!**_

_**.**_

Lay berjingit kaget di kasurnya. Belum ada lima menit ia resmi menjadi anggota disini, sudah ada yang berniat mengajaknya _chatting._

Mungkin _chatting_ di malam hari begini memang bukan gagasan yang bagus. Kebanyakan orang-orang tidak jelas online di jam-jam ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Lay benar-benar butuh _refreshing_ sekarang, dan ia bosan setengah mati. Lalu diklik-nya lah tombol _accept _pada kolom yang mengedip-ngedip itu.

**Ding!**

**Money_is_everything**: _Hai :)_

_._

Lay tersenyum. Sekedar basa-basi tidak masalah kan? Ia buru-buru mengetikkan balasan.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Hai juga ;)_

**Money_is_everything**: _Anak baru?_

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Bisa dibilang begitu—_lalu Lay menambahkan—_Kau sudah lama disini?_

**Money_is_everything**: _Bisa dibilang begitu._

_._

Lay tertawa. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, balasan datang lagi—

.

**Money_is_everything:** _Apa motivasimu bergabung disini?_

_._

"_Kepo_," gumam Lay, terkikik geli namun tetap mengetikkan sebuah balasan untuknya.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Mau tahu saja :P_

_._

Sebuah gagasan tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Lay. Kira-kira bagaimana wajah teman _chatting_-nya ini ya? Apakah cantik? tampan? apakah ia pria atau wanita? dan sejuta pertanyaan lainnya.

Penasaran, ia pun iseng mengklik _link_ menuju akun tersebut. Ia tidak terlalu banyak mendapat informasi soal orang ini kecuali tentang tanggal lahirnya, ia juga tinggal di korea—dan fakta bahwa ia juga seorang pria. Tidak ada foto profil-nya disana. _Kosong._

Lay mendesah kecewa, kemudian mengecek kolom_ chatting_-nya, berharap _Money_is_everything_ ini sudah menjawab pesannya, tapi… _nihil_.

Dia tidak—atau mungkin _belum _menjawab.

Lay mengernyit. Kenapa tidak dibalas? Ia tidak marah kan?

Ia mencoba lagi.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Hei, kau tidak tidur kan?_

_._

Lagi-lagi tidak ada balasan meskipun layar laptopnya jelas menerakan bahwa dia masih _online _disana.

Lay menggigit bibir kemudian menghela nafas. Baru saja ia berpikir bahwa pemilik _username_ itu tampak seru untuk diajak _chatting_, sekarang ia malah menghilang begitu saja. Lay baru akan menutup kolom chatting-nya ketika sebuah hampir membuatnya berjingit kaget.

_**Ding!**_

**Money_is_everything**: _Maaf, kutinggal ke kamar mandi tadi. Kebelet :3_

_._

Lay mendengus geli. Belum sempat ia menjawab, sebuah balasan datang lagi.

.

**Money_is_everything:** _Belum tidur?_

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Ada presentasi yang harus aku kerjakan untuk kuliah besok pagi. Kau sendiri?_

**Money_is_everything**: _Bisa samaan ya. Aku juga sedang ada tugas presentasi untuk besok pagi. Kebetulan yang aneh, bukan?_

_._

Lay tersenyum lembut.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Yea_h_, memang suatu kebetulan yang aneh._

_**Ding!—**_datang balasan lagi.

**Money_is_everything**: _Tapi kau tidak sedang mencoba kabur dari tugasmu kan? Dasar bandel :P_

_._

Suara tawa melodius Lay berdering mengisi sunyi ruang kamar. Jemarinya pun kembali ditarikan di atas _keyboard._

_._

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Sok tahu :P_

**Money_is_everything**: _Aku memang tahu._

Kemudian percakapan mereka terhenti disitu sejenak. Lay terdiam, sedikit ragu. Namun akhirnya ia putuskan bertanya—

.

**UNiCOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Kau tidak berniat menanyakan namaku?_

Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mendapat sebuah balasan—

.

**Money_is_everything:** _Tidak. Nanti jadinya tidak seru. Bukankah akan menyenangkan nantinya jika suatu saat kau mengetahui bahwa ternyata mungkin saja aku ini sahabatmu sendiri? teman sekelasmu? tetanggamu? atau mungkin saja musuhmu? :P_

_._

Lay tersenyum menerawang. Entah kenapa jawaban terakhir pria itu membuat pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Suho.

Atau jangan-jangan... Tapi—_ck_, mana mungkin kan? Orang seperti Suho tidak mungkin bergabung dalam forum perjodohan tidak jelas macam ini.

Laki-laki itu terlalu _kuper_. Tipe orang yang lebih suka mengurung diri dalam tumpukan buku-buku dan menghabiskan waktunya belajar daripada membuang-buang waktu berselancar di dunia maya atau sekedar bersenang-senang. Ia yang selalu berusaha mempertahankan predikat mahasiswa terbaik yang disandangnya. _Pfffft._

_**Ding!**_

**Money_is_everything**: _Kerja lagi sana._

_._

Lay tersenyum geli untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Ayay, captain._

**Money_is_everything**_: Selamat malam, dan aku harap kau betah disini. Aku pikir kita bisa jadi teman baik :)_

_._

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Yeah, selamat malam juga untukmu :) aku yakin aku akan betah disini…_

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**_: ...selama kau ada disini juga tentunya._

_._

Lay tidak tahu kenapa, tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. _Astaga..._

Tidak mungkin secepat ini kan? _Masa'_ iya dia jatuh cinta dengan teman_ chatting_-nya ini? Teman_ chatting_ yang mengajaknya mengobrol hanya dalam kurun waktu setengah jam yang lalu.

Orang yang benar-benar asing. Ia bahkan belum melihat rupa orang ini.

Bagaimana kalau ia adalah orang jahat? Orang yang punya maksud tidak baik?

Ini dunia maya._ Palsu._ Kejahatan bisa ada dimana-mana kan?

Tapi menurut Lay pemilik akun ini adalah orang yang berwatak supel dan _friendly._ Bolehkah Lay berharap agar pria ini mengajaknya bicara lagi?

_Ya Tuhan…_ Kenapa rasanya menyenangkan sekali? Ada apa dengan perasaan konyol ini? Kenapa membaca riwayat percakapan tak langsung mereka tadi membuat hatinya menghangat begini?

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ding!**_

**Money_is_everything**: _Btw, username-mu alay banget_.

.

.

Senyum di wajah Lay luntur seketika.

_Apa-apaan?_

Ia menggeram pelan, kemudian buru-buru mengetikkan balasan.

.

.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Anjir! Username kita nggak jauh beda tauuu!_

_._

_._

_._

_Dan seandainya saja Lay tahu, bahwa sesuatu akan berubah dalam hidupnya mulai malam itu._

.

_**to be continued...**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

Niatnya mau bikin humor,tapi jadinya malah begini. Ya sudahlah ;_; Iya, saya tahu ini emang garing krenyes XD saya emang** suck** banget di genre humor (dan genre lainnya juga sih XD) Mungkin ff ini bakal jadi two-shot, three-shot? Liat aja deh nanti ;D yang jelas nggak bakal panjang-panjang kok.

Boleh minta **Review**-nya? Pendapat? Kritik? Saran?

Makasih buat yang sudah bersedia mampir. Kuat baca dari atas sampe catatan alay saya ini, bahkan mau meluangkan waktu untuk review (kalo ada sih XD) ;;_;;

(Diusahakan) lanjutannya sih nggak lama-lama tapi.. yeah, we'll see XDDD

See you soon (hopefully) dan sekali lagi **Terima kasih banyak. **


	2. Bagian II

**Virtual Boyfriend**

.

.

.

**Warning:**  
_OOC_. **Garing**._ BoysLove_. **Bahasa non baku**! _Typos! _**Modern!AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Beware!**

_6k+ words :P  
_

**.**

**.**

**NOTES:**

Di fic ini, saya campurin setting Korea-Indo seenak jidat ._. Dan kalau ada setting dunia perkuliahan yang kurang tepat, saya minta maap. Masih SMA , qaqa ._. Saya nggak begitu ngerti ;_;. Terus maap juga kalo banyak bahasa labil yang saya masukin di sana-sini. Sbnrnya fic ini saya buat cuman buat just for fun ._. humornya saya sisipin dikit-dikit biar nggak flat banget gitu ;;_;; jadi kalo garing, saya minta maaf ya, ceman-ceman ^^**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, kawan.**

**.**

**.  
**

**SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS OR ERROR!**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Terima kasih atas presentasinya, Joonmyun. Sangat baik sekali. Beri _applause_ untuk teman kalian."

"Terima kasih Prof,"

Suara tepukan tangan langsung membahana memenuhi seisi ruang kelas. Hampir semua kepala disana menatap kagum dan bertepuk tangan meriah—kecuali mungkin untuk seseorang yang menduduki bangku menempel di sudut jendela sana—Lay, yang justru tampak memberengut di kursinya.

Dengan senyum terpoles di bibir, Suho kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, tak lupa melempar Lay sebuah seringai kemenangan ketika ia melewati tempat duduk pemuda itu.

Lay hanya mendengus kasar, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

_Menyebalkan._

Padahal presentasinya juga tidak bagus-bagus amat kok.

…_Well yeah_, ia akui memang _sedikiiiiit_ lebih bagus dari miliknya sih, tapi—ugh, tetap saja.

.

Kalau saja kemarin malam ia tidak keasyikkan chatting dan tak sengaja memasukkan gambar topless Lee Min Hoo ke dalam_ slide_ presentasinya.

.

Tapi…_ ah, sudahlah_. Toh Professor Yunho memang suka pilih kasih kan? Lagipula, Suho kan memang anak emas para dosen disini.

.

Atau mungkin memang sudah takdirnya makhluk itu diciptakan ke dunia ini untuk selalu membuatnya kesal.

.

_Dih._

Ia bete setengah mati.

.

Melongok ke depan kelas, dan menyadari bahwa Professor Yunho tengah memunggungi kelas, Lay iseng memanfaatkan keadaan dengan mengeluarkan ponselnya diam-diam dari saku celana.

Ternyata aplikasi _chatroom exoplanet_ juga dapat diakses via ponsel—ia tak sengaja mendengar Luhan dan Baekhyun membicarakannya pagi ini. Mungkin ia bisa berselencar ke sana sebentar, siapa tahu seseorang bisa mengembalikan suasana hatinya dengan mengajaknya_ chatting_ kan? Yeah, meskipun ia sedikit berharap kalau seseorang itu adalah_ orang yang sama_ dengan yang mengajaknya _chatting_ tadi malam.

Lay menekan layar ponselnya, mengecek daftar siapa-siapakah yang kiranya _online_ saat itu. Ia tak bisa menahan desahan kecewa dari bibirnya ketika matanya tak menangkap nama yang dicarinya dalam daftar. _Apa dia sedang sibuk ya?_

_._

**Ding!**

_You have 1 new conversation._

_._

Lay mengerutkan kening. Oh, mungkinkah ada orang baru yang tertarik mengajaknya bicara?

Penasaran, ia pun menekan pilihan _accept._

_._

**Ding!**

**.**

**I_Love_Ace**: _Hai._

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Emm, hai juga._

**I_Love_Ace**: _anak baru?_

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Yeah, begitulah. Baru kemarin malam aku gabung disini. Kamu?_

**I_Love_Ace:** _Udah lama._

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Gimana disini? Seru?_

**I_Love_Ace: **_Biasa aja._**  
I_Love_Ace:** _Udah dulu ya._

_._

_I_Love_Ace is offline._

_._

_._

Lay berjingit. _Ha, cuma begitu saja? _Ia mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak menarik." komentarnya lesu.

Mood-nya tidak berubah—dan sekarang malah makin menjadi-jadi.

Ia berganti membuka-buka menu lainnya yang tersedia di_ chatroom_ itu. Baru saja ia akan menekan menu '_history'_ untuk melihat seluruh isi percakapan _public room_ itu, sebuah bunyi mengagetkannya.

.

**Ding!**

**.**

**Money_is_everything**: _Halo lagi, alay._

_._

_._

Logikanya nih, jika orang-orang normal akan marah karena dikatai alay,

—_maka Lay tidak._

_._

Selain karena ia memang_ tidak normal_, perlu diingat bahwa yang mengatainya alay ini adalah orang yang sejak tadi dinanti-nanti kehadirannya. Atau dalam kasus yang ini adalah—_ke'online'nan-nya_.

Karena sedetik kemudian, kau bisa menemukan pemandangan seorang Zhang Yixing yang melompat dari kursinya dan berseru—

.

_"FAK YEAAAH!"_

.

Teman-teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi dan pandangan mencela. Beruntung Prof Yunho tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali—atau mungkin sebenarnya tak mau peduli.

Lay hanya mampu nyengir kuda. Disaar bersamaan tak sengaja menangkap sosok Suho yang mencibirnya dari deretan bangku paling depan, gerak bibirnya menggumamkan kata "_norak_."

Jari tengah Lay teracung untuk Suho, sementara Suho hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar mata tak peduli.

Menggerutu, ia kembali melemparkan bokongnya ke kursi, menunduk untuk memeriksa ponselnya dengan antusiasme tinggi. Senyum lebar terulas jelas dibibirnya ketika ia mengetikkan balasan disana.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Aku pikir kau tidak akan online._

**Money_is_everything**: _Maunya sih begitu._  
**Money_is_everything**: _Mungkin karena aku kangen kamu._

_._

_._

Ya ampun. Ya ampun.

_Mungkin karena aku kangen kamu_...

**Aku**.** Kangen. Kamu**.

_UGH._

Kenapa suhu ruangan tiba-tiba jadi panas sekali sih?

.

Tak mau kelihatan terlalu _desperate_, Lay pun memilih menjawab dengan jaim.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**:_ Ew, menggelikan -_-_

.

Ia menggigit bibir.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**:_Sedang apa disana?_

**Money_is_everything**: _Aku sedang ada kelas. Kau sendiri?_

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**:_ Sama dong._

**Money_is_everything:** _Kau chattingan denganku di kelas? Woah, benar kan. Kau memang murid bandel :P_

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Lihat siapa yang bicara, tuan :P_

**Money_is_everything:** _Hei, itu berbeda :P Lagipula dosenku juga tampak tidak peduli._  
**Money_is_everything:** _Oh ya, bagaimana presentasimu? Sukses?_

_._

Lay mendengus.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Biasa saja sih katanya. Pfft, dosenku memang menyebalkan, lagipula._  
**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Bagaimana denganmu?_

**Money_is_everything**: _dosen bilang presentasiku bagus sekali. Tapi kurasa ia berlebihan, ia terlalu memuji._

_._

Lay tersenyum miring membacanya.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**:_Hei, mungkin saja dosenmu benar kan?_

**Money_is_everything**: _Mungkin saja. Kurasa dosenku tahu aku ini memang hebat._

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Sombong sekali -_- kau tidak jauh beda dengan teman sekelasku, tahu._

**Money_is_everything:**_ bercanda, unicorn :P_  
**Money_is_everything:** _Eh, memangnya ada apa dengan teman sekelasmu itu?_

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**: _Dikelasku ada satu orang yang mendapat pujian dosen, dan ugh, dia itu sombong sekali! Sudah sombong, jelek, pendek, sok sok an pula. Menyebalkan sekali. Ih, padahal presentasinya juga biasa saja._

**Money_is_everything**: _Sepertinya kau tidak suka dengannya._

_._

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**:_Memang tidak._  
**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**:_Dan tidak akan pernah._

_._

Seseorang menoyor kepalanya dari samping dan tak sengaja membuat dahinya membentur dinding. "**HEI**—" Lay memasang tampang membunuh pada Baekhyun, bersiap memaki pemuda itu atas tindakan tercelanya barusan.

"Sepertinya seru sekali." komentar Baekhyun, sembari mendesaknya ke samping untuk melihat lebih jauh apa yang ada di layar ponselnya. "Kau ngapain sih?"

Lay bergerak cepat menjauhkan benda_ portable_ itu dari jangkauan Baekhyun dan memeletkan lidah, "Kepo ih."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Terserah lah," Ia beralih membereskan alat tulis dan diktatnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel, sebelum kembali menoleh pada Lay, "Makan, yuk. Laper nih."

Lay berkedip tiga kali, kemudian memandang berkeliling, "Prof Yun mana?"

Baekhyun mengetuk dahi Lay dengan ujung pensil, "Baru lima menit yang lalu dia membubarkan kelas. Kau nggak dengar?"

Lay menggeleng lugu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian meraih lengan Lay untuk menariknya berdiri, "Ya sudahlah. Ayo ke cafeteria sekarang." ajaknya.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ada sedikit urusan." Lay tersenyum.

Sahabatnya hanya mengangkat alis, namun tak memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Baekhyun hanya ingin cepat-cepat makan karena ia memang tidak sempat sarapan di rumah tadi. Baekhyun pun akhirnya pergi sendiri setelah ia melambai pada Lay, berjanji akan menunggunya di cafeteria tempat mereka biasa nongkrong.

Lay menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi sesaat setelah Baekhyun pergi, dan kembali menarikan jemarinya di atas keypad.

.

**UNicOrnIsMyEVerything**:_Waktunya isi perut. Aku off fulu. Bye._

**Money_is_everything**: _Oke._

.

**Ding!**

**.**

**Money_is_everything**: _Bye cutie ;)_

.

_Asdfghjkl!_

Sekarang dia memanggilnya_ cutie_!

Aduh duh, si Money ini. Pasti di kehidupan nyata orangnya manis sekali._ Tuhaaan_, ia jadi ingin sekali bertemu dengan lelaki ini.

Lay menggigit bibir gemas, dan ketika ia mendongakkan kepala—

"GYAAAAH!"

Lay menjerit, tangannya spontan meraih diktatnya yang cukup tebal di meja dan memukulkannya ke kepala Suho.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan, kampret?!" Suho meringis, melotot ke arahnya sembari mengelus ubun-ubunnya, "Mau membunuhku, eh?"

"Oh, dengan senang hati." Lay memutar bola mata malas, "Kau itu yang apa-apaan? Seenaknya saja muncul di hadapan orang!" bentaknya, diam-diam mencengkram kaosnya di bagian dada. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang kini berdegup tak karuan karena kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba saja seseorang menampakkan diri di depan batang hidungmu tanpa suara?

_Dan…_

….dan ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ia dan Suho ada dalam posisi_ sedekat_ itu.

.

Posisi dimana Lay bisa dengan jelas menghirup jelas aroma mint memabukkan yang menguar dari sana.

.

Posisi dimana Lay bisa melihat dengan jelas tiap detail wajah itu. Wajah yang dulu pernah hampir membuatnya jatuh cinta.

.

Membuat ujung hidungnya mampu menghirup aroma maskulin parfum yang dikenakan Suho—dan _holyshirrrr,_ mulai membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah produk _shampoo_ yang dikenakannya hari ini hingga rambutnya bisa jadi seharum itu.

.

_Oh ya ampun…_

_._

_Dan sekarang, _

_Lay mulai dibuat ragu tentang alasan kenapa jantungnya berdegup secepat ini._

_._

Lay buru-buru mendorong bahu Suho menjauh, "Minggir sana!"

Suho memutar mata, "Siapa juga yang mau mengagetkanmu?" cibirnya, menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, "Tadi aku sudah memanggil-manggilmu, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya dan malah tersenyum seperti orang gila pada ponselmu," Lay buang muka, dan alis Suho sedikit terangkat karena ini—"Nanti jangan pulang dulu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan di ruang senat. Kita rapat berdua untuk persiapan rapat perdana dua minggu lagi."

.

_Sebentar. Sebentar._

Tadi dia bilang apa?

.

Rapat berdua?

**.**

**Berdua**.

.

_Cuma ia dan Suho…_

_._

**Ber-dua**.

.

_Di satu ruangan…_

_Hanya berdua…_

.

.

Kok kedengarannya agak nggak enak ya?

.

Lay menyipitkan mata, "Bilang. Kenapa harus berdua?"

"Nggak usah bawel. Pokoknya datang saja ke ruang senat. Aku akan mengirimu sms nanti."

Suho berbalik untuk menyambar tas nya di meja, lalu keluar dari ruang kelas. Sesaat sebelum punggungnya benar-benar menghilang, kepalanya melongok lagi ke dalam.

"Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati dengan memerdekakan budak."

.

Dan sebuah diktat tebal di atas meja pun berakhir terlempar ke arah pintu.

.

.

"Aku kan belum bilang setuju. Hei, Joonmyun, kau dapat darimana nomor ponselku dan—KURANG AJAR, SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT DENGAN BUDAK ITU PENDEK SIALAAAAAN!"

* * *

.

Benda bundar itu terus bergerak, tak mau diam.

Menggelinding, terlambung, terlempar, dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain. Digirng kesana-kemari, seolah menjadi pusat gravitasi kesepuluh pemuda kelebihan hormon yang kini saling berlari tak tentu arah di lapangan.

Salah satu pemain berkaos merah menendang bola dari jarak jauh ke arah gawang—sayang meleset. Bola dengan corak hitam putih itu berakhir memantul mengenai tiang gawang—otomatis mendatangkan lenguhan dan desahan kecewa dari tim yang bersangkutan.

Lelaki dengan nomor punggung sembilan—_Luhan_—tampak berlari cepat ke depan. Bola dari sang kiper lawan tak sengaja terlambung ke arahnya, dan tanpa basa-basi kedua kakinya langsung bergerak cekatan mendribble bola menyusuri lapangan. Menerobos, meliuk-liuk melewati para pemain dengan mudahnya. Sentuhannya begitu hati-hati namun teliti—_magical_. Hingga tanpa sadar sosoknya kini sudah berada di depan gawang tanpa sempat disadari defender lawan, face to face dengan sang penjaga gawang yang menatapnya garang. Kaki kanannya terayun mantap, membidik dan—

.

"_GOOOOOLLLLL!"_

.

Pemuda berambut cokelat di pinggir lapang itu terlonjak girang. Kedua tangannya terangkat heboh ke udara seiring dengan bola yang melesat masuk ke jaring-jaring gawang.

Selesai berselebrasi, ia kembali melemparkan bokongnya ke tanah, meraih sekotak jus yang tadi sempat diletakkannya di dekat sepatunya.

.

"Enak ya punya pacar..."

.

Lay mendongak dari kotak jus yang sedang asyik di serutnya. Mengulum sedotannya di sela bibir, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat meminta penjelasan,

"_Ha?"_

Lawan bicaranya, seorang laki-laki berambut _brunette_ memutar mata, lalu mengidikkan dagunya ke samping kanan, kedua matanya tertuju lurus melewati bahu Lay.

"Tuh."

Lay menolehkan kepala, mencoba mengikuti arah pandang seorang Byun Baekhyun. Mendapati tak jauh dari mereka sosok Luhan yang tengah meloncat kegirangan di dekapan Sehun yang ikut tertawa. Sehun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Luhan, sementara satu tangannya yang tadinya memegang handuk kecil kini begerak mengusap peluh yang menempel di wajah dan leher kekasihnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehati-hatian.

Lay dan Baekhyun sama-sama memalingkan wajah sesaat setelah mereka melihat Luhan tiba-tiba menarik wajah Sehun mendekat dan, _eum—yeah_, kau bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya.

.

"Jeles, Baek?"

"…Dikit sih."

.

Lay meniup sedotannya lalu merengut. Ia mengocok jus kotaknya, menyadari bahwa isinya telah benar-benar habis tanpa sisa. Tangannya lantas melemparkan benda persegi itu ke dalam tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, bersorak kecil ketika melihatnya jatuh mengenai sasaran.

Melirik Baekhyun yang sekarang asyik dengan_ ipod_-nya—dank arena ia tahu ia akan diacuhkan—Lay memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya sendiri. Secara otomatis membuka situs _chatting_ yang seakan kini telah masuk ke dalam daftar rutinitas seorang Zhang Yixing.

Sebenarnya tujuannya hanya satu—mencari seseorang dengan username _Money_is_everything_—yang sayangnya tampak tak online saat ini. Mungkin ia sedang ada di kelas? Atau sibuk, mungkin?

Tak pingin dirundung galau seorang diri, Lay mencoba membuka riwayat perpesanannya dengan orang itu untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Memang terkesan kurang kerjaan sih, tapi tetap saja ini menyenangkan baginya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang mendera ketika ia melakukannya. Ia akan terlihat terkekeh-kekeh geli sendiri membaca isi percakapan konyol mereka.

"Lay, plis. Jangan gila dulu dong."

"Siapa yang gila, hih."

Lay tidak tahu kalau nyatanya ia bisa jadi sosok yang cerewet di dunia maya. Mengingat di dunia nyata ia ini tergolong orang yang pendiam dan lebih suka menutup diri. Dikalangan kampus misalnya. Lay hanya akan terlihat bicara dengan sahabat-sahabat dekatnya saja. Seperti Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, atau mungkin juga Joonmyun (_—kalau kata-kata makian itu bisa disebut sebagai 'bicara' sih_)—dan hanya itu-itu saja. Hidupnya memang monoton. _Boring._

Disini, bersama si Money ini, ia bisa menjadi sosok dirinya yang lain. Sosok Lay yang OOC alias _out of character_.

Sosok yang lebih ekspresif. Yang lebih, entahlah, apa ya? _Bebas, mungkin?_

_._

Ia tahu mungkin ini tidak wajar, tapi…

…_ia menyukainya._

.

"Bye cutie?"

.

Lay terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah gumaman menyapa telinganya. Ia menoleh kilat, dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun kini sudah merapat ke pipinya tanpa sadar Kedua mata pemuda itu yang sebenarnya sudah sipit semakin disipit-sipitkan untuk melihat lebih jelas ke layar ponselnya.

Lay menggeser tubuhnya cepat-cepat. Wajahnya panas—_hei, tidak, tidak_. Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun, oke? **Hell no.**

Ia malu karena sekarang Baekhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa ia telah bergabung ke situs yang pernah dikatainya absurd ini, dan menyadari bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun juga telah membaca riwayat percakapannya dengan Money ini. _Oh, crap._

Baekhyun menyeringai, menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan _absurd._

_Nah kan._

"Apa kubilang~ ternyata kau gabung juga kan? Muahahaha~"

.

Lay mengibaskan tangannya. Pura-pura tak peduli—_padahal sebenarnya ia malu setengah mati_— "Iya lah, terserah."

"E-eh, tapi serius, siapa tadi? _Money is everything_? Pfft." Baekhyun mendengus, geli.

Lay ikut terkekeh, "Username-nya alay ya?"

"Alay punyamu."

"…Username kita nggak jauh-jauh beda kok."

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Secara personal sih tidak," Lay menggeleng, mendongakkan kepala ke atas seolah mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Setahuku dia itu laki-laki. Orang korea. Dan mahasiswa seperti kita." Ia mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengangkat bahu, "Hanya itu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam mendengarnya. "Hanya itu, dan kau sudah berani_ flirting_ sama dia?"

Yang ditanya pun buang muka, pipinya terpoles merah muda. "Itu bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya bercanda, tahu."

"Bercanda atau tidak, dia keliatan serius padamu." Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke dagu, memasnag tampang intelek, "Kau juga keliatan serius dengannya. Kau berpikir mungkin saja dia adalah _Mr. Right_ yang sedang kau cari?"

"Hei, bung. Siapa bilang aku sedang mencari Mr. Right?" Lay berdalih sebal, dahinya berkerut-kerut sedemikian rupa, "Yang benar itu aku sedang mencari _Mr and Miss Right."_

"_Threesome_, gitu?"

"Maksudku biseksual, Baek." Dengusan jijik Lay layangkan pada Baekhyun, "_Honestly, I don't care about gender or such. As long as I'm happy with him or her, why not?_ Hanya saja, yeah, kurasa memang belum ada yang tepat untukku."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Untuk seseorang yang sudah menjomblo selama bertahun-tahun, sebenarnya kupikir kau itu terlalu pemilih, Lay."

Lay menggembungkan pipi, "Memangnya salah? Aku hanya ingin mencari-cari yang benar-benar terakhir, Baek," Ia tersenyum, memandang menerawang,

"Mencari seseorang yang akan memberiku _happy ending_ suatu saat nanti."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk menanggapi, suara dering ponsel memecah percakapan dua mahasiswa itu. Lay menjumput ponselnya, mengernyitkan dahi membaca isi pesan yang tertulis disana.

.

.

**From**: +061457xxx

_Heh kuda girang._

.

Iris _chesnut_ Lay spontan membesar—nyaris melotot. _Siapa sih ini?_ Kurang ajar sekali. Belum apa-apa sudah mengatainya kuda girang.

Ia pun bergegas mengetikkan balasan dengan menggebu-gebu.

.

.

**To:** : +061457xxx

_Siapa sih? Rese._

_._

Lay membanting ponselya ke pangkuan, memberengut.

Baekhyun yang tengah membuka bungkus keripiknya, mengangkat alis, "Siapa Lay?"

Lelaki yang menjadi objek pertanyaan hanya angkat bahu tak peduli, "Nggak tahu. Orang gila." tanggapnya santai. Ia meraup segenggam keripik dari kantong keripik Baekhyun, mengabaikan _deathglare_ dari yang bersangkutan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian, "_Back to the topic._ Memangnya tipemu yang seperti apa sih?"

"Kalo yang cewek aku maunya yang manis-manis. Kalau yang cowok, eum, tampan, macho, tinggi, seperti—"

"Seperti?"

"Seperti—"

.

**Drrt Drrt.**

**From**: +061457xxx  
_aku Joonmyun, idiot_.

.

_Anjir! _

"—JOONMYUN!"

"Hah, _Joonmyun_? Jadi selama ini tipemu Joonmyun gitu?"

"E-eh apa? _BUKAN, BUKAN_—Ohok!"

**Dafag**.

_Keripiknya masuk ke hidung pula!_

_._

_Well,_ seharusnya ia tahu ini Joonmyun. Dari semua orang, siapa yang akan mengiriminya sms serese ini kalau bukan Joonmyun? Siapa lagi laki-laki yang paling asusila di dunia kalau bukan si _Joon to the Myun_?

.

Dan demi tanduk unicorn di seluruh muka bumi, Kim Joonmyun sama sekali bukan tipenya, tahu!

.

.

…dan Lay baru ingat ia masih tersedak, _dammit._

.

Sebagai sahabat yang perhatian Baekhyun pun menyodorkan sebotol air mineralnya kepada Lay yang kini terbatuk-batuk heboh. Menggumam terima kasih, lelaki berdimple itu pun menyambarnya cepat-cepat dan menegaknya hingga tak bersisa.

_Dengusan._

"Dasarnya kau ini orangnya memang doyan ya?"

"Berisik, Baek. Sakit, tahu."

.

Masih dengan terbatuk-batuk kecil, ia kembali menyambar ponselnya dan mengetikkan balasan.

.

**To:** +061457xxx

_Apa maumu?_

.

_Pfffffft._ Sumpah ya, si Suho ini bisa jadi begitu menyebalkan dan bawel sekali.

Cerewet, suka ngatur seperti tante-tante PMS.

_Dan ngomong-ngomong soal tante…_

Menyeringai jahil, Lay pun menarikan jemarinya di atas ponselnya.

.

Kontak baru—_**Tante.**_

_Save._

_._

Ok.

.

.

**Drrt.**

**From**: Tante  
_Gimana sih? Kita ada persiapan rapat perdana. Jangan bilang kau lupa._

_._

_._

**To:** Tante.  
_Lupa? LOL. Tentu saja tidak._

.

.

_Eum…_

.

Sebenarnya Lay memang lupa sih.

.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah bangun kesiangan, presentasi gagal, menjadi bawahan musuh bebuyutan, keadaan kepalanya yang seakan bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu—bagaimana mungkin ia tidak lupa? Apalagi ini. Disaat ia benar-benar ingin cepat pulang dan membaringkan diri di apartemennya yang nyaman, kenapa ia harus terjebak dengan si biji bernama Kim Joonmyun ini?

Lay terdiam sejenak.

_Apa kabur saja ya? Memangnya Suho bisa ap—_

_._

_._

**Drrt.**

**From**: Tante  
_Jangan berpikir kau bisa kabur. Akan kubuat kau menyesal seumur hidupmu, Zhang.  
Aku bersumpah._

_._

_._

Lay menegak ludah._ Ya Tuhanku, darimana ia tahu?_

Serius, ia sebenarnya menduga Suho itu memang abnormal. Atau mabuk. Atau mungkin penderita gangguan mental.

Ia tahu sejak lama ada jiwa psikopat yang disembunyikannya dibalik wajah malaikatnya yang menipu itu.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Lay tahu Suho tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

Ck.

#HuftBanget.

.

.

**Drrt.**

**From:** Tante.  
_Aku tidak mau tau. 5 menit lagi kau harus segera ada disini.  
Telat. Kau traktir aku makan._

_._

"Makan batu!" Lay mendesis gemas. Menggerutu, ia pun bangkit berdiri. Menyapukan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan kotoran dan debu yang mungkin saja menempel di celananya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Lay tiba-tiba berdiri mengangkat alis bingung, "Mau kemana?"

Lay menghela nafas, "Aku masih ada urusan di ruang senat." Ia menjumput tasnya dari tanah dan mengalungkannya ke bahu, "Kau duluan saja, Baek. Naik taksi atau bus saja. Tidak usah menungguku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh, mengangkat kedua jempolnya ke udara. Merasa mendapat restu, Lay pun membalikkan badan untuk bergegas pergi.

.

"EH LAY! KAU LUPA SESUATU!"

.

Lay berbalik, mengerutkan kening bingung, "Apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat satu telapak tangannya ke udara, lalu nyengir tanpa dosa.

.

.

"Ongkosnya mana?"

* * *

.

**Tek. Tek.**

"…"

**Tek. Tek**.

"…."

**Tek. Tek. Tek.**

"_Hm…_"

**Tek. Tek. Tek.**

"_Hmmmm…_"

**TEK. TEK. TEK.**

"_HHMMMMMMMMM_…"

**TEKTEKTEKTEKTEKTEKTEK.**

.

Suho mendongak dari tumpukan kertas di meja, menatap ke meja seberang dengan mata dispitkan. "Demi Tuhan, maumu apa sih?"

Mencibir, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menekuni kertas-kertas di atas meja, menyapukan ujung penanya di permukaannya, kemudian menarikan jemarinya di atas keyboard laptopnya, "Kacanya bisa pecah kalau kau pukuli begitu. Uangmu tidak akan cukup untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru, asal kau tahu."

Terlihat sosok senewen Lay dengan kedua tangan terkepal diatas meja di seberang ruangan, tampak geram. "Kau sudah menghiraukanku disini selama satu jam! Kalau memang tidak butuh bantuanku, kenapa memintaku kemari?"

Suho menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya sabar, "Kau sadar nggak sih? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun sunbae melihatku disini menyusun agenda rapat perdana. _**Sendirian**_—" Ia melirik Lay tajam, "—sementara kau kelayapan nggak jelas diluar sana. Menurutmu apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh anak-anak nanti melihat wakil ketua senat bersikap seenaknya sendiri, hm? Kau harus menjaga citramu disini, bocah."

Lay mendengus keras-keras, menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi dengan kasar. "_Fine_ untuk yang itu! Tapi setidaknya beri aku pekerjaan. Aku bosaaaaaaan."

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Suho di seberang. Lelaki berambut gelap itu menumpuk beberapa kertas menjadi satu, dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah map berwarna hijau daun. "Kau bisa pergi fotokopikan berkas-berkas ini ke—"

"Tunggu, tunggu." Lay mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara, menginterupsi Suho. Ia menatap lelaki itu tak percaya, seolah ia adalah makhluk angkasa luar berkepala dua.

"Fotokopikan?"

"Iya."

Lay duduk tegak dikursinya, mendelik. "Aku. Nggak. Mau."

Suho mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, "Loh? Bukannya tadi kau yang meminta diberi pekerjaan?"

"Iya, tapi… tapi…" Lay membuka lalu mengatupkan mulutnya beberapa kali, "Maksudku, beri aku _pekerjaan ini_. Pekerjaan penentuan kepengurusan dewan senat. Pekerjaan ketua dan wakil ketua." jelasnya sembari mendesis kecil, "…_ bukan pekerjaan pembantu seperti ini."_

"Tenang saja, kau memang bukan pembantu kok." Suho menundukkan kepala untuk melanjutkan kembali meneliti berkas-berkas di depannya—namun kedua mata jeli Lay tak melewatkan seulas seringai arogan yang terpatri di sudut bibir itu—"Kau kan **hanya** wakil ketua disini."

"Kau sungguhan pingin mati ya—"

"Karena menjabat **hanya** sebagai wakil ketua, kau tidak punya hak untuk menentukan pengurus lainnya. _Aku_—yang berhak memilih mereka nanti."

Mencengkram sisi meja kuat-kuat, Lay mencoba menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

_Sabar, sabar. _

_Yang sabar disayang pacar~_

_._

Eh.

.

Tapi kan,

.

Lay nggak punya pacar.

.

.

…_Damn._

_._

Merasa dirinya mulai sedikit tenang, dan mencoba menghilangkan keinginannya untuk menjewer mulut besar Joonmyun, Lay pun bergegas menghampiri meja seberang, menyambar kasar map warna hijau itu dari tangan lelaki menyebalkan itu. Yah, daripada ia _suwung_ sendiri disini.

"Dua puluh lembar," beritahu Suho, kemudian cepat-cepat menambahkan, "HVS, jangan buram. Kayak orang susah aja."

"Ya, ya,ya." Lay memutar bola mata, sementara satu telapak tangannya terjulur di depan muka sang ketua.

Suho berkedip. "Apa?"

"Uangnya?"

"Oh."

Suho pun berdiri untuk menjumput dompetnya di kantong belakang celananya. Ia membuka-buka sebentar isi dompet kulitnya sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dari sana dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Otakmu sengklek ya? Memang ada tempat fotokopi yang melayani kartu kredit?"

Suho berkedip polos. "Tidak ada ya?" Ia meraih kartunya di meja dan memasukannya kembali ke dompet, "Ya sudah. Pakai uangmu saja."

"He—apa? _EMOH!_" seru Lay keras, nyaris menggebrak meja. Enak saja. Ia sudah sering korban hati disini. Masa' iya harus ikut korban uang juga?

"Jangan pelit-pelit begitu. Akan kuganti kapan-kapan, dua kali lipat kalau perlu." Suho berujar kalem.

"Bilang saja miskin."

"…Aku dengar itu."

* * *

.

"Nih."

Sebuah map hijau daun tampak mendarat kasar di atas meja Suho. Yang bersangkutan hanya memutar mata, dengan gestur tenang meraih map itu untuk diperiksa isinya. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk kecil begitu dilihatnya kertas-kertas itu telah tersedia sesuai yang diharapkan. Suho mendongak pada Lay, "Bagus. Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik."

Lawan bicaranya kini memutar bola mata jenuh sebagai respon. Suho mengamati lelaki itu beranjak ke kursi di seberang ruangan, tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja ke dalam tas.

Suho mengernyitkan dahi, "Mau kemana?"

"Menurutmu?"

Suho mendengus jengkel, "Kau mau pulang?"

Lay menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis, tasnya kini sudah tersampir manis di bahu. "Tentu saja. Urusanku disini kan sudah selesai."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Lay mengedip.

"Bantuan kecilmu itu belum seberapa. Kau belum kerja apa-apa sedari tadi. Nah, sekarang, lebih baik kau beli makan sana." Instruksi Suho, mengibaskan tangannya bagi pemuda itu untuk segera beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

Sementara yang diperintah tentu saja merasa tak terima, "Heh, Pak Tua. Kupikir aku sudah menegaskan posisiku disini bukan sebagai babu."

"Aku tidak bilang kau babu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh-nyuruhku begitu? Cari saja makan sendiri!"

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak, bodoh."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau berikan pekerjaanmu itu padaku? Kau saja sana yang pergi cari makan!"

"Kau mabuk ya? Mana mungkin aku bisa percayakan pekerjaan ini padamu? Kau kan amatiran disini."

"KAU INI—"

"APA?" tantang Suho, tak mau gentar. Kedua matanya menyelidik memerhatikan Lay dari atas ke bawah. Satu alisnya terangkat, "Kau juga kelaparan kan?"

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak lapar tuh."

.

_KRUYUUUK~_

.

Lay menciut.

Suho menyeringai.

.

**Skakmat, baby.**

.

"Cepetan minggat sana. Dan belikan aku makanan non-kalori."

"—HMMPH?! Aku kan belum bilang setuju!"

"Bodo amat."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku lewat sms saat aku pergi tadi sih?"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak mencoba membaca pikiranku saat kau pergi tadi sih?"

.

Apa yang—_ASDFGHJKL!_ Sumpah demi apapun, bocah labil satu ini! Ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut hitam itu, mengacak-ngacak wajahnya, menusukkan jarinya ke lubang hidungnya yang besar itu, dan membuat kutu satu ini menghilang selama-lamanya dari dunia ini hanya dengan jentikan jari. HAH!

.

…Tapi sayang, semuanya hanya sebatas mimpi.

.

.

"Buruan sana. Cepet minggat dan belilah makanan."

"Kampret. Setidaknya mintalah dengan sikap yang manis."

"_Sayaaang~_ belikan makanan untukku dong~ Udah manis kan?"

"Aku bilang manis, bukan najis."

Lay melempar tas punggungnya ke meja, kemudian berjalan menuju ke pintu dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan kasar. Suho mengangkat alis heran menatap punggung pemuda itu. "Kau nggak minta uangnya dariku?"

"Nggak perlu. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau itu ngenes kok."

"Aku nggak mau dikomentarin begitu oleh orang yang lebih ngenes dariku."

"...Bawel."

* * *

.

Hari mulai beranjak gelap. Matahari sudah tampak menggantung di ufuk barat. Berkas sinar-sinar jingga tampak membias angkasa, sementara Lay masih menemukan dirinya berjalan menyusuri gang sepi dengan menenteng dua kantong _nachos_ yang masih hangat.

Peduli setan apakah Suho akan memakan makanan ini atau tidak. Masa bodohlah soal kebiasaan abnormalnya yang tidak suka makanan berkalori. Hanya makanan inilah yang bisa ditemukannya dekat-dekat sini. Ia lelah, oke? Kesabarannya sudah diuji terlalu banyak hari ini.

Lay bersumpah, begitu ia memberikan _nachos_ ini pada Suho, ia akan langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Entah apapun yang akan Suho perbuat untuk menghalanginya nanti, ia tak peduli.

.

Tapi sayangnya, takdir berkata lain.

.

Beberapa meter sebelum ia sempat mencapai mulut gang sepi itu, beberapa pemuda tiba-tiba mencegatnya.

Dua orang. Dan menelisik dari penampilan fisiknya, Lay tahu mereka bukan orang baik-baik,

...dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud baik.

Salah satu diantara mereka menghampirinya, tersenyum sok manis walau sebenarnya senyuman itu lebih mirip cengiran nakal. "Sendirian saja nih?"

"Oi, tengik. Memangnya kau lihat ada orang lain berjalan disebelahku saat ini?" Lay mendesis, berjalan melewati kedua orang pemuda itu dan berusaha mengacuhkan kehadiran mereka. Selain tidak penting, rasa lapar yang dialaminya sudah mencapai stadium akhir dan tak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

Namun apa daya? Sepertinya Lay sudah terlanjur menyalakan sumbu api.

Karena sialnya bukannya menyingkir, salah satu dari mereka malah menangkap lengan kirinya—mencegahnya kabur dari hadapan mereka.

"Eits, tunggu dulu dong. Kenapa harus buru-buru?" Si pemuda jangkung menyeringai tipis.

Lay bersumpah ia bisa merasakan lengannya dicengkram kuat, dan ia berani taruhan kuku-kuku kotor pemuda itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas di kulit mulusnya. Kurang ajar.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari tanganku, _brengsek_."

"_Ow, ow, ow._ Nyalimu cukup besar juga ya?" Pemuda yang satunya lagi—yang berambut cepak—memasang ekpresi yang tak jauh beda, kini mendekatinya dan memegangi bahunya, berusaha mengunci pergerakan Lay. "Sekarang serahkan semua barang-barangmu pada kami, bocah!" perintahnya paksa.

Lay mendungus keras, "Ih, ogah. Memangnya kau siapa menyuruh-nyuruhku begitu—**OW**!"

Detik selanjutnya Lay menemukan dirinya dibanting keras ke salah satu dinding. Mengernyit ketika ia merasakan punggungnya membentur dinding yang kasar dan dingin. Dua pemuda itu langsung berdiri mengelilinginya, mengepungnya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Kau ini banyak omong juga ya?" Mereka berdecak, kemudian memandanginya dari atas ke bawah. Si jangkung lagi-lagi menyeringai tipis,

"Kau diliat-liat kau lumayan juga."

.

_Hello, ekscusssmeeh!_

Apa katanya?

**Lumayan?**

_._

_Damn!_

Lay ini lebih dari sekedar** lumayan**, tahu.

.

Si rambut cepak mengangguki ucapan temannya, ikut memasang cengiran nakal. "Oi, Lee. Mungkin kita bisa sedikit bermain-main dengannya. "

.

Lay menggigit bibir.

Ia tahu betul ada maksud tak baik dibalik kata-kata"_bermain-main_" itu.

.

Dia sebenarnya ingin melawan, tapi bagaimana caranya? Lay kan bukan pemegang karateka sabuk hitam.

Selain karena keadaannya yang lemas karena menahhan lapar, kedua tangannya kini tengah mengenggam dua kantong nachos.

.

Kalau dilempar…

.

… kan sayang juga.

Masalahnya dia membeli makanan ini dengan uangnya sendiri.

Harganya mahal pula.

Kalau belinya pakai uang Suho sih, sudah daritadi ia sambit muka dua orang mesum itu dengan kantong-kantong nachos ini.

.

Lay mencoba melongok ke mulut jalan, sedikit harap-harap cemas. Mengapa tak ada yang datang menolongnya? Mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli?

Apa ia harus pasrah saja?

Sebenarnya keadaannya saat ini mengingatkannya dengan salah satu adegan drama korea yang ditontonnya tadi malam. Salah satu adegan favoritnya sebenarnya.

Dimana saat sang tokoh utama wanita berada dalam posisi terdesak, Lee Min Hoo tiba-tiba datang menolongnya dengan gantengnya.

.

.

Tapi mungkin karena ada sedikit pergeseran takdir,

.

.

…atau mungkin karena doa-nya hanya terkabul setengah-setengah,

.

Bukannya melihat sosok Lee Min Hoo, yang dilihatnya justru sosok Kim Joonmyun yang menyentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang hingga ia jatuh terduduk, mengamankan dirinya di balik punggungnya.

.

.

_Benar._

.

Lay nggak salah lihat kok.

Dan _readers_ pun nggak salah baca.

.

.

Itu memang Kim Joonmyun.

Tetangganya yang pendek dan super menyebalkan, yang sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi pahlawannya.

.

.

Lay melongo. "J-joonmyun…?"

Suho hanya meliriknya lewat bahunya, "Bicaranya nanti saja. Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan sekarang."

.

Tampar ia, _plis_.

Tapi sumpah demi apapun, ia harus bilang Suho saat ini memang terlihat keren sekali.

.

"Minggir kau, jangan coba-coba ikut campur!" geram si tubuh jangkung.

"Jangan bertindak sok pahlawan kau!" Kali ini si rambut cepak yang menggertak.

"Bilang saja kalian takut," Suho mencoba memanas-manasi, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas untuk membentuk seringaian tipis nan angkuh. _Duh._

"Kau benar-benar mencoba menantang kami ya?"

"Ayo maju, kalau berani. Cih, dasar bocah ingusan!"

Lay menggigit bibir. Sebenarnya ia jadi ragu juga sih. Apalagi mengigat postur Suho yang kurang menyakinkan itu, tampak tak sebanding dengan kedua begundal jalanan itu. Mungkin saja kan aksi heroik pemuda itu malah menambah masalah untuk mereka berdua?

Ia tak bisa menahan pekiknnya ketika ia melihat si jangkung sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke sisi kepala Suho, namun untunglah pemuda itu berhasil menghindar, dan kini berbalik menghantamkan kepalan tangannya tepat mengenai bagian perutnya.

"Kurang ajar!"

Si rambut cepak tak mau diam melihat temannya tersungkur ke tanah. Ia mencoba mengunci lengan Suho namun yang ada lengannya kini malah jadi bahan pelintiran pemuda itu layaknya sebuah plastisin. Segera saja perkelahian antara tiga pemuda itu berjanjut. Perkelahian yang tidak seimbang, memang. Dua lawan satu, namun sepertinya hal itu tak menjadi masalah yang terlalu besar bagi Suho.

Lay mengamati adegan itu tanpa suara. Ia terlalu_ speechless_, mungkin.

Ia tidak menyangka dengan postur tubuh tak terlalu menjulang seperti itu, Suho bisa mengatasi kedua pria sialan itu dengan mudah. Ia tidak tahu Suho punya keterampilan bela diri yang luar biasa. Buktinya setengah menit kemudian, keduanya akhirnya melarikan diri dengan bekas-bekas berwarna biru di bagian tubuh mereka.

.

Lay terlalu terkesima.

Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terulur di depan wajahnya.

Lay berkedip tiga kali.

"Eum… Kau nggak apa-apa?"

Suho memutar mata, tangannya masih terulur untuk Lay, "Apa kau lihat ada seincipun luka diwajah tampanku?" Ia mendengus, "Mereka itu tidak ada apa-apanya untukku."

Lay hanya mengangguk-angguk kaku, kemudian menatap Suho dengan senyum kecil, "Terima kasih ya."

"Jangan pikir ini gratis."

Shit.

Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak ya?

"…Apa?"

"Dengar ya, kuda binal. Kau pikir aku memberikan bantuan ini padamu secara cuma-cuma begitu?" Suho tersenyum miring, "Gara-gara ini kau jadi membuatku menunda pekerjaanku. Dan karena sekarang kau berhutang budi padaku, aku mau kau menjadi babu pribadiku selama seminggu penuh. Kau panggil aku Tuan-mu, kau bawakan barang-barangku, kau belikan aku makan siang—kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku," Suho menaik turunkan alisnya, "Bagaimana?"

.

_Mothafakar!_

.

Seharusnya ia tahu.

.

Sekali setan tetap saja setan.

**Iya.**

Setan berwajah malaikat, _memang_.

.

Ia menatap wajah Suho yang tengah menyeringai tipis.

.

Kemudian melirik tangannya yang terulur.

.

Menatap Suho lagi.

Melirik tangannya lagi.

Menatap Suho lagi.

Melirik tangannya lagi sebelum—

**.**

**KRAUK!**

**.**

_"FAKKKK_!"

"SUKURIN!"

"KENAPA KAU GIGIT TANGANKU BRENGSEK?!"

"BIARIN! HAHA, MAMPUS KAU!"

"KAU SAJA YANG MAMPUS SANA!"

Lay membawa tubuhnya bangkit berdiri kemudian melempar kantong nachos-nya ke muka Suho. Oh, Tuhan, rasa laparnya hilang sudah._ Babu, babu, babu_. Lay muak, tahu!

.

"MAKAN NIH!"

.

Ia berjalan melewati Suho, sengaja menabrak kasar bahu lelaki itu dan cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"Oi—kau mau kemana?!"

"BUKAN URUSANMU!"

"BALIK SINIH!"

"NGGAK SUDI!"

"URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI, HEI!"

"BODO AMAT DEH!"

"OI ZHANG KAU—"

"—WOI, JANGAN PADA TERIAK-TERIAK DISINI DONG! ANAK ORANG MAU TIDUR NIH!"

"M-maaf tante! Maaaffff!"

* * *

.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Saat ini kedua maniknya tertuju penuh ke depan kelas.

Bukan karena ia sedang memperhatikan materi yang sedang dijelaskan oleh sang dosen.

Itu terlalu _klasik_, plis.

Melainkan memperhatikan bagaimana _sahabatnya_ di depan sana tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan dosen mereka karena terlambat masuk kelas.

Dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, sementara sang dosen terus-terusan mengoceh memberinya wejangan yang kini sudah masuk ke tahap 2, sambil sesekali menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya seakan ia adalah terdakwa pembunuhan.

Kalau saja ini adalah kali kedua atau tiga, mungkin Baekhyun masih bisa maklum.

Tapi ini sudah yang ke _enam_ kalinya sahabatnya itu selalu datang terlambat setidaknya setengah jam setelah mata kuliah resmi dimulai. Wajar saja jika dosen mereka hilang kesabaran seperti itu. Mungkin sang dosen kecewa. Kecewa bagaimana seorang Lay yang masuk jajaran mahasiswa terbaik di fakultas mereka berlaku tak disiplin seperti itu.

Apalagi Baekhyun perhatikan, nilai Lay akhir-akhir ini juga terus mengalami penurunan, bahkan sering kali pemuda itu menyepelekan tugas atau project kuliah mereka.

Baekhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sahabatnya.

Ini bukan Zhang Yixing yang dulu. Bukan Zhang Yixing yang _nerd_ dan pendiam.

Baekhyun menyadari, Lay mulai berubah semenjak ia mengenal _aplikasi chatroom_ itu. Sahabatnya kini sudah terkontaminasi jauh dengan aplikasi _chatting_ itu. Bahkan saat jam mata kuliah berlangsung misalnya, Baekhyun sering memergoki pemuda itu tengah asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk berchatting ria, dibandingkan mendengarkan penjelasan dosen di depan.

_Well, okay_. Baekhyun sendiri memang tidak memperhatikan dosen sih, dan dia juga tidak membantah kalau situs aplikasi_ chatting exoplanet_ itu memang menyenangkan.

Ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri kok. Seru, memang. Tapi well, Baekhyun masih tahu batasan. Ia harus bisa membagi waktu di dunia nyata dan dunia maya. Jangan sampai aktivitas dunia maya-nya berpengaruh buruk dengan kehidupannya di dunia nyata.

Baekhyun ingat Lay pernah bercerita padanya kalau ia menemukan seorang teman chatting yang "_menarik_" disana. Kalau tidak salah username-nya, eum— apa ya? _Momo?_ _MonMon? Monkey...? _eum, aha!_ Money! _Iya, Money!_  
_

Makin kesini—menurut sepantauan Baekhyun, obrolan antara Money dan Lay ini makin menjadi-jadi. Awalnya mereka hanya mengobrol ringan dan sekedar _say hello_. Namun lama kelamaan dua orang itu seperti menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun bersumpah ia pernah diam-diam melihat riwayat percakapan mereka—jangan beritahu Lay tentang hal ini, oke?—yang menerakan bahwa **UNicOrnIsMyEVerything** alias Lay ini mengeluh lapar dan bosan pada orang itu.

_Apa-apa dengan Money._

Tidak bisa tidur pada Money.

Sakit perut pada Money.

Bahkan jatuh ke got pun laporannya harus ke Money.

.

_Money. Money. Money..._

_._

**PFFFFT.**

Bosan Baekhyun mendengarnya.

**.**

Yang lebih parah lagi, si Money ini nampaknya tipikal lelaki yang agak, ehem—apa ya?—istilahnya "pemacing", gitu. Ia takkan segan melontarkan candaan nakal yang "menjurus" pada Lay. Ya meskipun tidak sepenuhnya serius, sih. Tapi tetap saja, itu berbahaya. Dan mengesalkannya lagi, Lay malah tampak senang-senang saja meladeninya.

Baekhyun menghawatirkan sahabatnya, tentu saja. Menurutnya Lay hanyalah pemuda yang selalu bersikap baik pada siapapun (-well oke, mungkin pengecualian untuk Joonmyun. _Jangan tanya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa_). Ia takut, sangat takut kalau pemuda asingitu akan menyeret Lay ke dalam aspek negatif kemajuan teknologi informasi. Bisa saja kan orang itu berniat buruk pada sahabatnya?

Ini dunia maya, bung. Dunia yang semu dan penuh kepalsuan. Perbuatan kriminal semacam itu bisa saja terjadi.

.

Pikirannya secara absurd terinterupsi oleh suara decitan kursi yang ditarik, tempat dimana Lay biasa duduk. Darisini ia bisa melihat wajah Lay yang bertekuk-tekuk kesal, dan menyadari ada kantong mata yang menghitam di bawah kedua matanya, memmbuat Baekhyun mau tak mau bertanya-tanya kira-kira pukul berapakah jam tidur sahabatnya itu sekarang.

Baekhyun baru akan menyapanya ketika ia melihat Lay sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas dan langsung asyik menarikan jemarinya di atas keypad, tersenyum-senyum sendiri pada layar ponselnya.

Tenggelam sudah dalam dunianya sendiri, tak lagi mempedulikan sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun memutar mata.

_Nah kan._

_._

Apa ia bilang.

* * *

.

**Ding!**

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _boleh tanya sesuatu?_

**Money_is_everything**: _boleh, tanya saja. _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?_

**Money_is_everything**: _tentu saja pernah. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?_

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _tidak, hanya saja… emm, boleh aku cerita?_

**Money_is_everything**: _tidak boleh. _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: (˘ε˘ƪ) *_pouts*_

**Money_is_everything**: _haha, dasar kau ini. Cerita saja keles. _(¬_¬")

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _Hehe, tapi aku malu. _

**Money_is_everything**: _Tumben. Biasanya malu-maluin. _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _Money~~_ (╥_╥)

**Money_is_everything**: (¬_¬)ノ(╥_╥)

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _jadi begini, akhir-akhir ini aku kepikiran sama seseorang. Dia eum, temen sih, cuman hubungan kami memang agak rumit. _

**Money_is_everything**: _rumit? Rumit gimana?_

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _iya jadi kami itu selalu adu mulut tiap hari. Cek cok nggak jelas. Salah paham mulu._

**Money_is_everything**: _kalian rivalan gitu? _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _bisa dibilang gitu. Dia orangnya cakep kok, pinter juga. Perfect lah. Cuman yaitu, sayangnya dia nyebelin banget. Rese. Sadis, terus kasar lagi._

**Money_is_everything**: _terus?_

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _Nah, disisi lain, aku ngerasa err… apa ya? Ada yang beda kalau sama dia. _

**Money_is_everything**: _Kamu benci sama dia? _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _jujur sih enggak. _

**Money_is_everything**: _kamu suka sama dia?_

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _aku…  
UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: ...enggak tahu._

**Money_is_everything**: _Oh_. _Jadi ceritanya, kamu lagi galau nih?_

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _mungkin. _

**Money_is_everything**: _Btw, aku juga punya cerita semacam itu. Aku punya temen juga. Kita rivalan udah lama. Kami juga sering banget bertengkar kayak gitu._

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _oh ya? Cewek?_

**Money_is_everything:** _cowok sih. _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _terus terus?_

**Money_is_everything**: _pertama kita ketemu, sebenernya aku sempet nglirik dia dua kali sih.  
__**Money_is_everything: **Ngerti maksudnya kan?_

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _oh, maksudnya interested, gitu?_

**Money_is_everything**: _Iya, semacam itu. Cuman aku orangnya gugupan sih. Aku agak awkward gitu kalo udah nyangkut urusan asmara kayak gini. Payah, emang. Jadi waktu dia pertama kali dateng ke rumah, reaksiku agak nggak enak ke dia. _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _terus dianya gimana? _

**Money_is_everything**: _kayaknya dia jadi benci banget sama aku semenjak itu. Terus karena kita emang dasarnya sama-sama keras kepala dan nggak mau ngalah, ya, makanya kita bertengkar terus sampe sekarang. Capek juga sih sebenernya. _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _dia orangnya gimana?_

**Money_is_everything**: _setahuku dia pendiem sih. Anaknya baik kok. Kecuali ke aku, dia jadi kayak singa betina kalau lagi sama aku. Ganas banget. _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _LOL. _

**Money_is_everything**: _-_-  
__**Money_is_everything:** Tapi menurutku orangnya manis kok. _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _Btw, nggak nyangka ya ternyata kita punya nasib yang serupa gini. _

**Money_is_everything**: _Mungkin kita jodoh :3_

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _bisa aja :3 _

**Money_is_everything**: _Eum, unicorn. Menurutmu gimana kalo kita…_

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _yaaa…?_

**Money_is_everything**: _eum, in relationship gitu…?_

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _Ini ceritanya kamu nembak aku?_

**Money_is_everything**: _Ya, kali ._.  
__**Money_is_everything:** Mungkin kesannya absurd banget ya? Apalagi kita belum pernah ketemu kan? Kamu boleh nggak percaya sama aku. Tapi aku cuman mau bilang, aku ngerasa nyaman banget sama kamu dan… aku pingin kita lebih dari sekedar 'temen'. Ya, dan aku harap pelan-pelan suatu saat nanti kita bisa ketemuan beneran.  
_

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _aku mau. _

**Money_is_everything**: _Hah? _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _Iya, aku mau. Kita pacaran di dunia maya gitu kan? Semacam virtual boyfriend gitu kan? Kayaknya seru juga tuh. Mungkin juga kau bisa membuatku move on dari masalahku itu.  
_

**Money_is_everything**: _Kamu… percaya gitu aja sama aku?_

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _jangan ngerasa aneh ya. Tapi entah gimana aku ngerasa selalu bisa percaya sama kamu. _

**Money_is_everything**: _serius? _

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _iya, serius!_

**Money_is_everything**: _oh, oke._

_._

_.  
__**Money_is_everything**: so now... you're mine?_

_.  
_

**Ding!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

UNicOrnIsMyEVerything: _yeah, I'm yours :)_

_. _

**to be continued...**

* * *

_Maaf update-nya ngaret banget. Real life bener-bener nggak bisa diabaikan gitu aja ya? apalagi ini pas sibu-sibuknya sekolah. Tugas banyak, libur jarang. #huft banget -_-_

_Terus kayaknya ini fic emang gak bakal jadi twoshot doang, panjang juga ternyata ._. pol polnya juga paling jadi three-shot, atau lebih? Haha XD  
_

_Buat yg minta sequel** Sunbae, Please Notice Me** ya. Aduh, maap saya belum sempet kepikiran -_- suwer. tapi liat dulu aja nanti. _

_Emm, oh ya kalo ada yang tanya-tanya gimana sih modelan aplikasi chat exoplanet itu? Bayangin aja itu adalah sebuah chatroom __yang merupakan berkumpulnya orang-orang untuk melakukan online chat / live chat dari seluruh belahan dunia. Spesifiknya sih bukan forum perjodohan, cuman emang bisa buat jadi ajang pencarian jodoh buat mereka2 yang jomblo XDD Mereka disini bisa buat akun pake foto profil dan pengisian bio data. Bentuk chatnya sih, kayak chat pada umumnya ya. Bisa dibayangin? ._. _

_Terus, aku mau ngucapin **MAKASIH BANGET NGET NGET, BUAT REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW-NYA, CEMAN-CEMAAAN!** _

_YOU'RE ROCKS! YEAAAH!_

_Makasih buat kritik, saran, dsb-nya. Kalian bener-bener pembangkit semangat saya buat ngelanjutin fic abal ini ;") hiksu~_

_Maafkan saya yang nggak bisa nyebut kalian satu per satu buat ngucapin terima kasih. Maafkan saya yang nggak bisa kecup kalian satu satu buat bilang betapa terima kasihnya saya /lebay ah/ Tapi yang jelas, SAYA SAYANG KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAH ;_:  
_

_._

_Last, _

_**Review** lagi, boleh? :3_

**_SANKYU SO MUCH!_**

_._


End file.
